Forgotten
by CCougar42709
Summary: What happens when iCarly is turned upside down by, Carly? R&R please :
1. Explosion and Surprises

Forgotten

Author Note: This is my first story, please R&R! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was another sunny Seattle day. Freddie Benson was in the iCarly studio, working on his tech cart for the show. He heard his name being called from the kitchen downstairs. "Coming!" he said.

**Freddie POV**

"Hey Freddo."

"Hey Spence"

"Nub." said Sam

"Puckett." I said

"Why'd you call me down?"

"Carly's birthday is today, remember?"

"YEAH! DUH!" said Sam and I.

"Stop it!" The two said in unison. Sam and I both slapped each other

"Feel better now?" aid Spencer, bemused. He had always marveled at how two people that spend so much time together could hate each other so much.

"No." said Sam

"Kinda" I said

"Well, if you want her birthday to be the best one ever, I need you to come along to the restaurant tonight" said Spencer

"I'll go ask my mom, but then I need to finish what I was doing up in the studio." I said

"Are you paying?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, why?" responded Spencer.

"I'm always down for free food." Sam said, as I walked out of the loft, chuckling softly."

Forgotten

Chapter 2

**Freddie POV**

To: Spencer

From: Freddie

My mom said I could go. I'm up in the studio now, be back down when Carly comes back home

To: Freddie

From: Spencer

Cool man, see ya in a bit

I was having to rewire the TV in our studio to Sam's remote and to my tech cart because SOMEONE forgot her fatcake and ants destroyed the wiring.

I heard a door slam downstairs.

_Carly's home! Finally. I'll go down when Spence texts me. I thought._

I heard a brief conversation between Sam, Carls and Spencer, then someone coming up the stairs, and finally, a scream coming from Carly.

" MY ROOM"S ON FIRE!"

I ran down a floor faster than ever, but Carly, Spencer and Sam were already heading for the lobby, calling in the fire department. The flames were everywhere. Ceiling, floor, windows, it was frightening, but calling me to do something at the same time.

I saw three fire extinguishers by her door. In Carly, Spencer and Sam's rush to flee, they forgot them.

I grabbed the one closest to me and started spraying everywhere.

To: Freddie

From: Spencer

Dude, where the hell are you? Carly's room's on fire, firemen coming up now.

Forgotten

Chapter 3

I walked downstairs into the lobby of Bushwell. Spencer and Carly were talking to the Fire Chief, while Sam had managed to get ham from somewhere.

"Yeah, I made a lamp as a birthday present, sir." said Spencer as I walked past the conversation.

A moment or two later, the Fire Chief headed back to the firehouse, and the three of us headed back up to the Shay's loft.

"Freddie, where have you been? You're all covered in smoke!" screeched Mrs. Benson

"Mom, don't worry, I —"

" I am going to worry Fredward Benson. Now, I am going to work. Stay close and respond to all my texts within the minute alright?" said Mrs. Benson, walking away.

"Seriously, where were you dude, you had me scared." asked Sam.

_Carly and Spencer walk towards Sam and Freddie_

"I was in the studio when I heard Carly scream about the fire." I said.

"Why didn't you come down to the lobby after you heard about the fire?" Questioned Spencer.

"I couldn't, the smoke was too thick, so I,—"

"What did you do then Freddie? Hide in the studio with your precious camera and 3 giga hertz server while the firemen were saving what's left of my room?" Carly snapped.

"I wasn't hiding I—"

Then Spencer said the worst thing possible thing.

"Carly, calm down."

_Oh Crap, now it's going down._

"I will not CALM DOWN! My room is nothing but smoke, and its all your fault FREDDIE BENSON!" Screamed Carly.

"Carly, it wasn't Freddie's fault, he—" Sam said.

"You do nothing meaningful for iCarly. All you do is your little tech work." Oh I have to go fix my super duper server!" NOBODY CARES! Sam and I do all the real work! We come up with the creative skits and you just film, smiling stupidly. You always say that you love me, well here's this." Carly yelled.

I sighed, thinking that this had been coming on for a while, ever since she met Jake.

"What Carly?"

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! You're FIRED! Now get out of my house!" Carly screamed.

I walked to Spencer, "Hey, can you come here for a second?"

"GOOD RIDDANCE! NEVER COME BACK!"

I walked out, Spencer right behind me.


	2. Stunner at the Shay's

A/N: Thanks for the views and reviews! Didn't realize you had to do each chapter separately though. Would love ideas to help since this is my first story! Thanks so much! - James

Chapter 4

**Freddie POV**

I walked out into the hallway outside the studio, I could still hear Carly's words bouncing around in my head.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! Now get out of my house!"

Spencer closed the door behind him. "Freddie, I'm sorry about Carly, I—" he started.

"You're fine Spence, can you come downstairs with me?" I asked.

"But I asked Carly to calm down, and that was—"

"SPENCER!"

"Sure" said Spencer.

We both walked downstairs to Spencer's room. I looked back, and saw he had a confused look on his face.

"It'll make sense in a second, just come on." I said.

I opened the door, and Spencer gasped.

" HOLY CHIZ! Freddie, is this—?

"Yeah, it is. When I heard Carly scream, I went down the stairs to see what was going on, and I saw you three headed towards the stairwell. I saw three fire extinguishers next to the door, went in, started spraying and saving stuff. I got a lot of stuff about your mom also, hopefully I got it all" I said, looking down.

Spencer's room was full of Furniture, papers, her jewelry, wardrobe, and family mementos.

"Freddie, I—"

"I —"

"Wow. This is a miracle." Spencer finally finished.

"I don't know about that, I just did what came naturally." I said.

"I've heard that what everyone thinks is heroism, is just somebody acting bravely, I had never really thought about it though. It's really overwhelming." Spencer said. From the look on his face, it looked like he just got told He was given Seattle's young artist of the Year award. Complete disbelief.

I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to say something else. Unfortunately, he didn't say anything for about 2-3 minutes.

Finally, " What is next for you man? You going to go home and think of your next move?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I think that's the best course of action. Maybe we should get some of this stuff up to the studio so you can actually sleep on your own bed?"

"Sounds like a plan to me man" Spencer said, while clapping me on the back.

An hour and a half later, I finally departed the Shay's, after many thanks from Spencer. He did give me a sad look after I said one thing.

"Good luck with Carly, text me when your done man,ok ?"

Sad look

"Got it man, what should I say if she asks to see you?" asked Spenser, with a frightened look on his face.

"Tell her I'll talk to her later."

"See ya Freddie."

"Adios Spence."

I walked down to the Groovy Smoothie, and ordered a Strawberry Splat. Just as I started slurping the drink, my phone started buzzing.

"Incoming call from : Napa Valley Technical School"

I answered. "Hello?

"Hello, is this Fredward Benson?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

" My name is George Edwards, and I'm head of the Napa Valley Technical School in California. I'm here about a scholarship opportuinity,do you have a moment?"

_This could be my "next move". Let's see what he has to say._

"Yes, sir, I have a moment, how can I help?..."


	3. Freddie in LA

Chapter 5

**Freddie POV**

I pulled the car into my new building. Hollywood Gates, I think is the name. For a change, Lewbert actually did me a huge favor by not only helping me find this place but by managing to get me a big discount on the rent.

I got out of the elevator on the eighth floor. Ironic how it seems everywhere I go, doctor's offices, TV studios, Skyscrapers, apartments, lofts, you name it, I always seem to end up at the eighth floor.

I opened my door, relieved that I had finished unpacking yesterday. A night to relax before starting at Napa Valley Technical School or as a couple of people I met called it simply "The Valley". This whole moving thing was stressful, getting everything here in 2 days, unpacking, getting enrolled and getting my mom to chill out was almost too much.

I logged on to my computer. I saw another interview request from about Carly's next releases. I swear I told him to talk to Spencer, I signed everything over the day I left Bushwell. Oh well. On to Twitter. iCarly says " New, awesometastic ep coming tonight! Watch!" iArtist says: "Jake now over daily, this is too weird, I'm not used to a new person showing up daily lol."

Well, Now I know who the new tech producer is. Can't wait to hear about the fans reaction when during the show they see I'm not there. That'll be interesting. The girls don't know I moved yet. Oddly enough, Ridgeway always has teacher's meetings all week during Carls's birthday. Really convenient now though, I really don't wanna talk to anyone from Ridgeway, I've just been talking to Spencer.

Speaking of Spencer, he revealed that he and Sasha Striker are going out. Funny how in the aftermath of this insanity he decides to ask her out. I will never understand him, and I'm perfectly good with that. He says he's going to send some sculptures down to liven my place up. I can't wait. I like my furniture, but I spend my budget on necessities, and no pictures,etc.

Wow? 12:00 AM? Already? MAN! Gotta go to sleep. Oh well. On to The Valley!


	4. The Valley

Chapter 6

**Freddie POV**

Well, here I am. Napa Valley Technical School. Into the offices. Went well. New schedule looks good, although I'm going to get lost all day. At least I didn't get stuck with art or gym this semester. On to first period.

First period is Physics. Walked in right after the bell rung, these hallways are SO confusing! A few people looked at me funny, might have recognized me from the show. Oh well, better to get the celeb show over now. Teacher is a woman named Mrs. Davidson. She's ok, although she took no pity and gave me a massive amount of homework. That's ok though. Gives me something to do.

Second period is Public Speaking. No, I'm not kidding. I walk in, and our assignment is to get with partners and tell them a story, without breaking contact. I got matched up with a girl named Haley. She rushed over to me after her friends ditched her to be together. Too bad, know what that feels like. She's seriously cute, and adorable (A/N: Picture Cat from Victorious except her name is Haley.) She tried to get through her story, but kept on asking who I was and where I was from. She's a keeper, that's for sure. I breezed through my story and we chatted for the rest of the period. Gotta keep an eye on her. Probably has a boyfriend though. Oh well.

Third Period is Advanced Video Editing. Can I just get my 100 already? They use Sony Vegas and I have that on my computer, so I have it beyond mastered. I'm pretty sure I'm more qualified than the teacher, Mr. Curry, but might want to keep that one quiet for another few weeks.

Fourth Period is Calculus. Teacher is Mrs. Robinson. Walked in 5 minutes late after getting my hallways mixed up, refused my pass from the office and assigned me extra homework. Wonderful lady, and all within about 45 seconds without apologizing.

Lunch, not all that hungry, but once I go to the food court, that's what everyone calls it I see why everyone is rushing around. Panera, Subway, a few places I'd never heard of. The food is sooo good! I'm going to have to join the gym if I want to stay in shape for that L.A weather. Saw Haley and a few of her friends. Really nice. One of them was in my Calculus class. His name was Zak, I think. His girlfriend, Caitlyn was a bit pushy, but she's ok ,I guess.

Fifth Period is outside actually. They call it Study Hall, but it's more like Free Hour of fun. Met another of Haley's friends, Kimberly. But everyone calls her Kimby. Also cute, and very social. Also very easy to talk to. Found out that Haley is Single,(SCORE!) and that she is a bit hyper and naïve, but a fun girl overall. By the way, the weather is ridiculous. If I end up studying during "Study Hall" it'll be tied to a chair, duct taped my mouth shut and on a rainy day. 75,cloudless,just perfect.

Sixth Period is Journalism. I have no clue how I ended up in here, apparently a recommendation from Ridgeway. Still no clue though. Lots of typing. Love this place because they let you bring your laptop and use it in every class. Really saves time and paper. Really no need for a backpack.

Seventh period is actually in the office. No, I'm not in trouble. Apparently, Principal Franklin asked that I be a office assistant, running attendance sheets and passes out of class to various parts of the building. Gotta give him a call and thank him personally. Such a great principal, and now helping even though I left! Met my principal, Mr. Smith. Looks like an old football player, and just as nice as Mrs. Robinson. Glad I won't be dealing with him much.

Glad to be headed home, then I realize why the office lady told me to leave 10 minutes before the bell. The parking lot took 25 minutes to get out of, then L.A traffic apparently starts at 3. Try 8 miles in an hour, 15 minutes. Thank goodness for Pearpods. And Groovy Smoothies! There actually is a location 5 minutes from my place! L.A is awesome.

It's about 8, went to some Mexican food place called El Sombrero. Nice food, bit spicy though. Just thought of something interesting. My day, other that the normal turns of the first day, got me sad. I actually got bored I think! No Sam, or Mrs. Briggs to yell at me for something innocently done wrong.

The homework wasn't too hard, the online books were more than enough help. So I started looking at splashface. New notices: 5 people sent friend invites. Ok, Everyone is cool, Haley, Kimby, Caitlyn, Zak, and Mrs. Robinson? No, sorry Mrs. Not happening. Not ever. Not much appears to be going on at Ridgeway, Gibby looks like he got detention for taking a test shirtless after being asked whether he was cheating. Okkk, what else, ok; Looks like Carly got what she wanted in the end. Jake Crandall and Carly shay are now "in a relationship and it's awesome!" Sam didn't get detention today, surprise there.

I really like L.A. There are so many celebrities around its kind of like a normal city. Nobody wants to be disrupted, or set off some cranky star, but that's ok. No more awkward discussions between me and grown men trying to get my autograph. Nothing is more awkward than that.

Ok my phone is going off. Incoming call: Carly. Reject. Still don't want to talk.1 new text message: Sam. "Where in the name of ham are you Fredward!" Nope, not responding.1 new message: Spencer. " They found out, currently trying feverishly to contact you. Hope all is good.".

To: Spencer

From: Freddie

I know, my phone is blowing up, I'm not ready to respond yet, if I answered now I'd just end up yelling at .

I'm not ready for that drama yet.


	5. Secret life of Freddie Benson

A/N: Finally! A non Freddie-centric chapter! This will fill in some of the gaps of what the Seattle clan is thinking. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

**Carly POV**

"You ok cupcake?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam, please stop asking me that. Go eat some ham or something." I begged.

"I'm going to keep asking you that, I'm your invisible ninja, it's my job to keep you happy." Said Sam.

"But I'm completely fine! I just got Jake Crandall as my boyfriend! What have I got to complain about? Tons of girls would love to be a web show host, and on top of that I have a awesome brother and a great boyfriend! What have I got to complain about?" I rambled.

"Nice try Carls, you're rambling. You're wondering why Freddie hasn't come and apologized yet? Worried, Anxious? I'm thinking all of the above."

"I have nothing to be worried or anxious about! Spencer tried to tell me that Freddie saved all that furniture and stuff, but I know the firemen did. Things are better now that he's not always around. No more annoying puppy love." I admitted.

"Let's go talk to him, maybe that'll help out with things. You'll feel better! C'mon Carly." Sam begged.

"You can bring him over here, it would look bad because it'll seem like I'm begging him or something." I said.

"Ok cupcake. I'll go get him."

"I'll get my special lemonade, you want some?" I asked.

"Nah! I'm good!" said Sam while exiting the loft, leaving the door open.

I got out her pitcher of lemonade and 2 glasses, and was getting ice when—

"WHAT!That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

I rushed over to the Benson's place, glass of lemonade in hand.

"What's wrong?

"The nub's mom says he moved to Los Angeles." Answered Sam.

"WHAT! What do you mean moved?" I asked.

"I mean he got a offer to go to a technical school in L.A, and doesn't go to Ridgeway. Is that clear enough for you Missy?" sneered Mrs. Benson.

"Nice try Mrs. Benson, he wouldn't leave. He loves couldn't just up and leave. He has the show, Ridgeway, Carly, Spencer, You, Me, that's too much for a loyal guy like him." Sam said

"Nope, he did it. He isn't here. He's in L.A. plus he doesn't have iCarly, you, or Carly. You left that when Carly screamed at him for saving her room." Said Mrs. Benson.

"I don't believe you." I said. Freddie couldn't be gone. It's just not possible.

"You want to go see his room?" asked Mrs. Benson.

"Yeah, the nub is probably in there." Sam said.

Mrs. Benson walked through their house. Everything was too clean. White walls. Lysol everywhere. And a asparagus plant? Can she get any weirder?

We finally got to Freddie's room. Almost everything was gone. All that was left was a bed frame, mattress, a big computer, and a trash can full with some kind of paper.

"Whoa." I gasped. Sam walked over to the dresser.

"I'm still not believing this." Sam said. She started pulling out drawers. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing. She walked over to the closet next to his computer.

Opened. The poster was gone. Sam said what I had instantly thought.

"NO WAY." Running to the trash can. Yep, the big paper is the poster of me. Was thrown away. By Fredward Benson.

"Told you two, he's gone." Said Mrs. Benson

Sam and I just looked at each other. Spencer walked in.

"Mrs. Benson, your door's open." Said Spencer.

"Thanks Spencer, I see that." Said Mrs. Benson.

"We'll just be headed out now Mrs. Benson, thanks." I said quietly. Sam and Spencer and I walked back across the hall.

"I thought he was laying low. I never thought he would go away." Said Sam.

"I thought you guys knew, you thought he could stay away that long?" Spencer questioned.

"Wait, you KNEW? AND YOU SAID NOTHING?" I screamed.

"Yeah, I helped him pack. It was a lot of stuff." Answered Spencer.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Sam.

"Well, I honestly thought you guys knew, or saw Freddie's car get filled up with stuff. Plus why should I say anything? You're the reason he left Carls. He just had to get away from all this. You gave him no option, imagine the looks and questions he would of gotten. He got fired for being a perfectly good guy. That isn't easy to explain to people." Answered Spencer.

"What car, Freddie doesn't have a car." I said.

"Yeah he does. Remember the nice Camero downstairs that showed up right after Freddie's birthday? The black one? Well, he bought it for himself using the money he's gotten from contests he's won." said Spencer.

"What contests?" asked Sam.

"He didn't just do iCarly. He entered contests doing stuff like what he did for Ginger Fox. He did that in the place of getting a job. Had a lot more fun than a job and a lot more money too. Camero's cost about $40,000,and he mentioned in passing that he had more." said Spencer.

I'm calling him. Now.

"I'm gonna text him." Said Sam.


	6. Explanation

A/N: Back to Freddie! Also going to briefly switch POV mid chapter, but it'll make sense I promise!

Chapter 8

**Freddie POV**

SO Tired. My pearphone has 8 new messages and 11 missed calls. That's not counting the 10+ of both that I deleted before I went to bed.

On to school. Things have gone well, even though the traffic is miserable. Phone is STILL GOING OFF! They don't take no very well now do they?

Ok, Physics officially sucks. How am I supposed to know all these complicated equations? And someone tell me when I'm ever going to use them? Please? Thanks!

Back to public speaking with Haley. I think she likes me. No, not as a boyfriend candidate, but a guy because she basically screamed and tackled me when she saw me. Lots of weird looks from classmates. Go ahead, stare. I really don't care. Her friends kept giggling and winking at me. Haven't heard the last from Kimby and Caitlyn yet that's for sure.

AVE (A/N: Advanced Video Editing-just easier to abbreviate plus that's how someone would say it, Advanced Video Editing is too long to use a lot.) is too easy. Scared the teacher to death when I've already done the work for this week and it's only Tuesday. Take that sir. I could take your job and be happy forever right now. But I don't want to. So THERE.

Mrs. Robinson now has decided to change things up, giving us all a essay on why we are the worst generation in human history. Charming thought, seeing how I'll be telling her where our country is going in about 5 years. Then 50 problems on something called "Differential Calculus". This woman is terrible. Didn't give any notes on Differential Calculus either. Guess Zaplook will have to do this time.

More Lunch stampede, but a surprise today. Haley saw me in the hall and walked with me. Here's a bit of what we talked about.

"What are you going to have?" I asked.

"Probably a salad" Haley said.

"That's not very much. Nothing else?"

"Nope, I usually eat when I get home."

"Ok, well who do you have for—" I started.

"Why did you move here? You said you were from Seattle, right?" Haley asked.

"I moved here because I needed a change in scenery. And I'm from Seattle, yeah."

"Ok, see you around Freddie!" Hugged me and left. She can be so random sometimes.

(A/N: This is where the POV briefly changes from Freddie to Haley. It'll change back and make sense in a minute, just hang tight.)

**Haley POV**

I walked back over to Mariana, Kimby, Zak and Caitlyn. They had been waiting for me.

"Where were you? Were you talking to Freddie again?" questioned Kimby.

"Yeah, so? Can't I talk to him? He's cute and sweet is there some kind of problem?" I retorted.

"No problem, did you ask if he was from Seattle?" asked Mariana.

"Yes, he is from Seattle, like I SAID! Why do you care?"

All 4 of them gave each other the same kind of look. The "I can't believe she's missing it." look. It's so annoying, I want to scream!

"What?"

"It's Freddie from iCarly sweetie." said Caitlyn

"No, it can't be. He's in Seattle!" I reasoned.

"Did you watch iCarly yesterday Haley?" asked Zak.

"Yeah, I always do."

"The camera angle was shorter. And that wasn't Freddie's voice; it was some other guy's voice. It wasn't Freddie behind that camera." Said Mariana simply.

"I don't believe you."

"Get him to come over here and we'll prove it." Asked Zak.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I screamed.

"Haley! Just go get him. Please?" begged Kimby.

"Fine, be right back."

(A/N: Done with POV swap for a while, sorry)

**Freddie POV**

Seemed like 5 seconds after I sat back down with my lunch, Haley was right by my side.

"Hey. Back so soon?" I asked.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends? We won't bite." She smiled sweetly. I'm a sucker for that smile. GREAT. Second verse, same as the damned first. Back to Carly syndrome. Just act normal and breathe. Keep it short and sweet Freddie.

"Sure." I said.

We walked a few tables over, where Zak, Kimby, Caitlyn and a new girl were chatting it up.

"Hey. Have I met you before?" I said to a girl with long black hair.

"Yeah, I'm Mariana. I'm in the witch's class with you." Said Mariana.

"Mrs. Robinson?"

"Yeah"

"Figures. Sorry about not recognizing you." I said.

"No problem, new schools are confusing." Mariana said.

"So what's up? Why am I here?"

"We just wanted to prevent you from being alone at lunch and ask a few questions if that's ok." Said Kimby.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, Haley says you're from Seattle. What part of Seattle?" asked Caitlyn.

Crap, she's too smart. I'm pretty sure I know where this is going.

"Up by Ridgeway."

"Isn't that where the iCarlies go to school?" asked Caitlyn.

Again, she's too freaking smart. The iCarlies though? That's a new nickname.

"Yeah."

"Do you know them?" asked Zak.

"Yeah, I've known them for a while."

"We know you weren't behind the camera last night man. What happened?" Zak pushed.

"How'd you know who I was?" I asked?

"The video editing, too easy to pick up on. Mr. Curry is flipping out. He kept murmuring about this "Freddie" guy. And we put 2 and 2 together." Said Mariana.

"Told you." Said Caitlyn to Haley.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Haley.

"I didn't want all the attention. It's a real hassle." I explained.

"Why aren't you in Seattle doing iCarly?" asked Zak.

I gave them the abbreviated version, without the personal tidbits.

"So she just screamed at you to get out? What a bitch!" said Caitlyn.

"Yeah, you had gotten that show off the ground and she just fired you for nothing man." Added Zak.

"That's why I left. Too much drama and didn't want to deal with the questions that are going to be coming soon." I explained.

RIIIIIIING. Time to go to class.

That could of gone a lot worse.


	7. Jealous

Chapter 9

**Carly POV**

"Sam, please calm down." I begged. She had been begging to go the Groovy Smoothie to get a fatshake ever since school had let out.

"Sam, relax, you'll get that fatshake." Jake reassured her.

"I'd better. Momma gets antsy without her daily fatshake." Sam said.

"We'll go get a fatshake after checking in with Spencer. Will that work?" I asked.

Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes…..

"Sounds awesome." Sam said.

I opened the door to the loft to find my brother waist deep in…..

"Is that…. Jell-O?" asked Jake.

"YEAH! About 15 gallons! I'm doing a sculpture of a mermaid with it! Wanna help?" asked Spencer.

"Nah, we're about to go down and get me a fatshake." Sam said, head buried in the refrigerator.

"How exactly does one make a sculpture out of Jell-O? It's all shapeless and….stuff." I questioned.

"It has to be flame treated after being put in a mold." Answered Spencer.

"Flame treated?" I yelped.

Jake, Sam and I all had horrified looks on our faces.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Hey Spence, can I check Splashface?" asked Sam, who had a Peppy Cola in her hand.

"Sure, but be careful with that Peppy Cola please." Spencer said.

I went over to the fridge, to get out some lemonade.

"Hey Hey Hey! Look who got a girlfriend!" said Jake.

"QUIT LOOKING AT MY PAGE!" Sam yelled, hip checking him off the swirling seat.

"OW!" Jake said.

"Who got a girlfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie." Answered Jake.

"What?" I said, horrified.

"Frednub?" said Sam.

"Nice!" said Spencer.

Sam and I looked at Spencer like he had just said he ended Girly Cow.

"What? I can't be happy for him? And why are you mad Carly?" Spencer questioned.

"Does he have a picture up?" asked Jake, who was getting up gingerly.

"Yeah, lemme pull it—WHOA!" Sam said.

"WHAT?" asked Jake, Spencer and I.

"Look at her! What did he do to get her, hypnotize her?" Sam questioned.

(A/N: Picture Ariana Grande people, all I ask)

"She's hot!" said Spencer and Jake.

I stomped on Jake's foot, and glared at him .Jake fell on the floor again.

"What Carly? Jesus! That really hurt!" Jake exclaimed.

"You can't say another girl is hot when you have a girlfriend!" I said matter of factly.

"Someone's jealous." Spencer surmised.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm glad he's gone." I said.

"You don't mean that Carls. You can't mean that." Said Sam.

"What if I do?"

"It would worry me Carls, make me think you are kind of arrogant." Spencer said.

All was awkwardly quiet for a minute.

"What's her name?" asked Spencer.

"Who cares what her name is?" I said.

"We might get to meet her sometime and I would like to know who she is at least." Said Spencer.

"Her name is Haley" said Jake.

"Hot name." said Spencer.

I stomped on Jake's foot again, but I meant Spencer's.

"CARLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?OWWWWWW" Jake yelled.

"Let's go get that fatshake." I quickly said.

"Ok, let's go."

"Pick me one up please." Asked Spencer.

"Make that two please Carly." Jake said, putting emphasis on my name.

Sam and I walked out the door.

"Cupcake, why are you jealous of Freddie's girlfriend?" asked Sam.


	8. iAwkward

Chapter 10

**Freddie POV**

What a long day. I'm tired of school already, it's only been two weeks though! The valley is a good school, the teachers (except for Mrs. Robinson) are good. The subjects seem tougher than at Ridgeway. Maybe because I'm getting a little homesick. Yeah I know. I'm homesick, Please let me explain.

So I was driving home from school last week, and I had my pearpod on shuffle. Rihanna's "Unfaithful" comes on. I tend to think along with songs, letting the lyrics run with my mood. Apparently I had been thinking about life back in Seattle, and I started thinking what everyone must be thinking about me. Now that I think about it, I left on bad terms. Not telling anyone I was going because I didn't want to be asked why, or I couldn't face them to say it. Abandoning my classmates while their going for back to back district championships in football. Leaving iCarly. I was so blinded by my pain that I left everyone hanging. But I've kept thinking about it, and I've realized that I miss certain aspects of life in Seattle, but I think my life in L.A is better.

Speaking of one way life is better, Haley just walked in.

"Hey girlie, what's up?" I asked

"Bored at home, can I hang out here?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm just surfing the web. You want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'll get it, I don't want to disturb you."

_Too late for that. My concentration's GONE._

Video chat request from iArtist. Been waiting to talk to Spencer for awhile.

"Haley! Spencer wants to video chat! Just warning you!" I told her. She had apparently left the room.

Accept video chat. _Click_

"Freddie, buddy! What's been going on? How's L.A?" Spencer said in a rush.

"Things are good. School is good, weather is better." I responded

"Lucky, it's in the 50's and rainy." Spencer grumbled.

"Stinks to be you. How's the art coming?" I asked.

"Bad, this weather kills all artistic expression." Spencer grumbled again.

"What breaks you out of these—" I started.

"Am I late? Is it over already?" Haley asked, running down the stairs.

"No, Spencer's still on. We just started." I reassured her.

"So this is Haley huh? Nice to meet you Haley, I'm Spencer." Spencer said.

"Hi Spencer." Haley said.

"Wow, that picture doesn't lie, your hair is REALLY RED! Like a tomato!" Spencer said.

"True, but it's more of a red velvet cupcake. That's my favorite food." Haley bragged.

"Favorite food?" Spencer asked.

"She can eat 12 in a half hour. She's the Sam of cupcakes." I said.

"That's scary." Spencer breathed.

"Hey, what have you done about Carly's music?" I asked. It's been bugging me ever since I had signed it back over to him and Carly.

"We've talked about releasing "Hey You", but that's only a suggestion for now. You sound like you want your part back to me." Spencer asked.

"Yeah, can I get it back?" I asked.

"It's all yours." said Spencer.

"You edit music?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, I have a mini studio and editing bay back home." I answered.

"He's really good with music. He's not just a video guy." Spencer bragged.

I looked away sheepishly. Haley kissed my cheek.

"AAACK! PDA PEOPLE!" Spencer teased.

"Get used to it dude, I bet you don't hold back with Sasha." I shot back.

"I'm busted." Spencer said, as the three of us burst into laughter.

"You two are really funny together! You should have your own show!" Haley said.

"I don't think so, Carly and Sam are the comedic minds." Spencer responded.

"Speaking of Carly and Sam, what do you think of the new iCarly?" I asked.

"Well, it's a lot more disorganized. Apparently Jake has a lax schedule, and that has caused conflicts on the show. Have you read the message boards?" Spencer asked.

"No, I never have time. What are they saying?" I asked. This had been eating away at me, and I would have looked, but the girls took away my administrator privileges so I couldn't see private messages to the hosts.

"Well, for one, they think you got railroaded off the show, like Jake and Sam made a power play to get you out." Spencer explained.

"The fact that Carly and Jake are dating doesn't help things." Haley answered.

I looked at her. _Where on Earth did that come from? This is why I love you Haley!_

"Very true, but anyway, they are getting raked over the coals over that. Plus Jake's camerawork is very different apparently. He's been blasted by the Seddies and Creddies for shattering the hopes for the pairings. And on top of that, a couple of shows have ended early because of "technical difficulties". They aren't very happy right now." Spencer finished.

"Did he know about the camera breaking mid show, but the mikes staying on?" asked Haley.

"I think he did, he says he didn't and it's obvious that Carly and Sam believe him." Spencer said. He looked annoyed at their oblivity.

"I'm HOME!" came a voice from Spencer's end.

_Here we go…_

"Is that Carly?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, it is." I answered.

"What's going on? How was the movie?" asked Spencer.

"Awesome, they had bacon flavored popcorn." Came Sam's voice. Soon came her body, digging through the refrigerator.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Carly.

"I'm video chatting." Spencer answered a little too quickly.

"Who are you chatting with? Sasha again? She's coming over tonight." Questioned Carly.

"Nope, try again." Spencer teased.

Sam peeked her head at the monitor, just as Haley kissed me.

"CRASSSSH!" Her peppy cola shattered on the floor.

"WHOA!" Sam jumped.

"What Sam, is it—" started Carly.

"Hi!" said Haley and I in unison.

"Heyy." Carly said, looking shocked at who was chatting with Spencer.

Carly poked her head off the screen. "Why didn't you warn me?" she hissed.

"Sam can you clean that up please? Thanks so much." Spencer slyly answered.

"Just a second, Hi James. How's L.A?" Sam asked.

"It's awesome, just getting used to life here. How is Ridgeway?" I asked.

"Boring without you to make fun of." Sam cracked a smile.

Haley just frowned.

_She didn't like the way Sam treated me. I'll have to calm her down later._

"Same here, never thought I had gotten so used to it." I said.

"I know right!"

"Is that Haley?" Asked Carly.

"Yeah, that's me, nice to meet you." Haley said politely.

_Boy is the tense. You couldn't cut the tension with a chainsaw._

"Soo….. I've got to go take Haley home. I'll text Spence." I said.

"Cool, sounds like a plan." Spencer said, dodging a elbow from Carly. Subtlety was never her thing.

"Take her out to dinner Fredward! Be a man!" Sam teased.

"Already made the reservations, Sam. Nice chatting to you guys." I said, logging off at the same time.

From: Freddie

To: Spencer

Hey Spence, meant to ask you privately, do you think I did the right thing leaving Seattle and Ridgeway?


	9. Leverage

(A/N: Sorry about inserting my name into the last chapter. Usually I put myself in Freddie's position in order to come up with situations that are interesting and make sense logically. I would change it, but I don't know how right now. I'll double check every chapter to make sure I don't do it again while I figure out how to swap chapters. Thanks for all the feedback, more would always be appreciated!)

Chapter 11

**Freddie POV**

Exhausting day. Woke up 10 minutes late, which might as well be 2 hours with L.A traffic. Saw Spencer's response to my text, here it is.

From: Spencer

To: Freddie

I want to talk to you over the phone or video chat. This is too important to text about. I'll make sure Carly and Sam don't intervene this time. Your gf is awesome by the way.

I was going to respond, but the always wonderful Ms. Robinson snuck up behind me, snatched my phone and had it sent to the office in about 2.3 nanoseconds.

Attempted to get it back during "Study Hall", found out you need "parent authorization". Wonderful. Can someone please invent that hyperdrive from Galaxy Wars please?

Walking to the office for 7th period. Might be the last place I want to go. I walk to my area that I go to. The secretary says I have a gift from someone. I open it and…

My pearphone, with a note attached.

_Your lucky sweetie, I was given this when it came in 3rd period, otherwise you'd have to pay and get your mom to give permission from Seattle. 3_

_Haley _

Glad today is over, that building seemed like it wanted to destroy everything today. Invited Haley to dinner later. I owe her big time.

Homework is done, now I'm just messing around with some of Carly's songs, can't tell you anything yet. New releases come out in about a month!

Dinner was awesome, the waiter decided to move us to the "couples room" complete with candlelight. Haley actually had a second helping. Good to know she can eat more than what is given to her by default.

Back to my place, look at my phone for the first time since about 11:30 and BOOM! 18 new text messages, from Carly, Sam, Kimby, Spencer and Principal Franklin.

Kimby just asked for help on her Physics homework, Principal Franklin wants to talk on the weekend, apparently I was followed to Ridgeway by some sort of Fight club. 20 suspensions this week alone. Carly, Sam and Spencer all wanted to talk to me ASAP; here are a few of the texts in the order that they were sent.

Spencer: Can't wait for a response man, sure your busy, no rush, I'll be here whenever, just give me a 15 minute warning.

Carly: We need your help Freddie! PLZ respond!

Sam: Fredward, chizz is goin down, call quick please.

Spencer: Heads up man, Carly and Sam turned the camera on Jake today, confirming everyone's worst fears that you have left. quickly crashed with all the hits. Twitter has iCarly trending along with Freddie Benson. Loft is in DEFCON 2, about to hit 1.

Carly: You seriously need to defuse this dude, this is out of control!

Spencer: DEFCON 1 achieved. Police just came to ask why we were being so loud." Hi Officer Carl…."

Sam: Respond Fredward. We need your help for spin control.

I thought that the fans knew I had left. Now their freaking out because Jake is behind the camera and not me? I'm confused. I know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, I'm confused." I said.

"I am too, nobody knows why so many people are panicking. We all thought they already knew and were dealing with it. Now this is too weird." Spencer said.

"Can you answer my question really quick?" I asked.

"Sure, I think that, in the short term, you made the right move. Broadening your horizons for a year when you could of stayed and goofed off shows that you care about your future." Spencer said.

"And in the long term?" I asked.

"Well, I think there will be two outcomes. One, people will respect you a lot more for sticking up for yourself, especially after what happened comes to light, which may be soon. And secondly, you probably will be a much stronger, respected, and liked person." Spencer said happily.

"What do you think of me leaving?" I questioned. _Get to the point this time please._

"I think it took a lot of guts to leave everything you had here behind. You left the comforts of Seattle, Ridgeway, iCarly and your family. I know I couldn't have done that at your age, and it sounds like your thriving." Bragged Spencer.

"I don't think I have iCarly anymore." I admitted.

"Well, anyway, Carly wants you to spin some sort of story that you left for the benefit of the show. Jake wants to keep assessing the situation. Sam just left to get a fatshake. She's obsessed." Spencer said.

"You'll understand if I say that Carly is dead wrong. Never happening. I'd rather get hit by another taco truck." I said.

"I totally get it." Spencer confided.

"What do you think I should say?" I asked.

"Depends, how much loyalty do you have left with the show?" Asked Spencer.

"Why did you answer my question with a question? That doesn't help."

"Just answer."

"Not much, but enough that I don't want to totally destroy all their credibility." I said.

"Sounds like an annoying PC statement. Want me to help with it?" asked Spencer.

"Sure, I'll need all 72 hours of your law school experience." I joked.

Yelling in the background. _Who could that possibly be?_

"FREDDIE!" Carly screeched into the phone.

"I'll web chat, give me a minute." Hanging up on her in the process.

iArtist just logged on. Videochat request sent.

"Thanks for hanging up!" Quipped Spencer.

"I gave you a warning!" I defended.

"Good point." Spencer admitted.

"Freddie! Help!" Carly begged.

"Why? You are the one that fired me, and the fans have brought a firing squad." I retorted.

"C'mon! Please? For me?" She begged.

"Nope, how about I say I left because of differences in the direction of the show." I offered.

"That's not fair!" She cried.

"He has all the leverage Carls." Spencer pointed out.

"Give me some leverage!"

"Nope Carls. You put yourself into this situation. And life isn't fair." I said.

"FINE! I'll put out my own statement for iCarly." Carly said as she stomped upstairs.

Sam walked into the loft in Seattle.

"What did you say now Fredweakling?" Sam said.

"He didn't give an inch to Carly over his departure. If anything, he beat her back and took more ground." Spencer said off screen.

"So he stood up to her?" Sam asked.

"I did." I said.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Fredward?"

"Thanks, yeah I guess."

"What are we going to do about iCarly?" asked Sam

"I think Freddie has to say something and you have to post it on Splashface. Under the iCarly page."

"Ok, that isn't too insane. What should he say?" asked Carly, who apparently entered the room and was off screen.

"Just that I left and that there are no hard feelings. How about that?" I asked.

"Sounds good Freddie." Said Spencer.

"When can you send it so I can post it? Asked Jake, also off screen.

"I can send it along tonight." I answered.

"Night man." Said Spencer.

"Talk to you all later." I said, logging off.

I hate all this drama.


	10. Home,with a twist of trust

Chapter 12

**Freddie POV**

The rest of the semester at the Valley went reasonably well. I got all A's, and life just keeps getting better.

Since it's December 20th, I am currently driving back to Seattle. I'm about an hour away from home. I actually have a lot to do in Seattle. Principal Franklin wants to have dinner, Spencer wants to make a sculpture with me, and I am going to work on more music for Carly.

Speaking of Carly, she, Sam and Jake parlayed my statement about the departure into a whole new level of, "Hey, let's pretend none of that really happened." Usually one of them calls every couple of weeks, asking what's going on. They really need to work on their acting though. I can tell that they are trying to keep me pacified, and the fact that Carly has spoken to me twice since the statement is kind of telling.

To offset that awkwardness, I brought my beautiful, female trump card. It helps that her parents are going to the Arctic Circle with her brother. Haley's never been to Seattle before, and it is going to be a ton of fun. She is currently sleeping in the backseat of the car, and I've got my pearpod going.

_Now entering King County, Seattle, WA. Home of the Mariners, Seahawks, and iCarly._

Wait, iCarly? I didn't know that the entire city claimed us, especially since we're in "unincorporated" King County, nice of them to snatch us up.

"How long was I asleep? Asked Haley sleepily from the backseat.

"45 minutes max. We're about 5 minutes away. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She yawned.

"You have a new message from your mom. It says "Fredward dear, the hospital wants me working the late shift tonight. I'll see you in the morning."." said Haley.

"YES! I get to show you around how I want to!" I exclaimed.

"Why does it matter?" quizzed Haley.

"I want to show you my room, which is kind of a work in progress. I hired some people to put it back together," I answered.

"Can we get dinner after that?" she asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Red Mill. I read that it's the best burger spot in Seattle." She retorted.

_She honestly can't get any better. She's smart, trusting, honest, and loves me on top of that._

"It's amazing how you haven't even stepped into Seattle, and you already know the name of my favorite restaurant." I remarked, pulling into Bushwell.

"You never said it was this big." Haley said, sounding intimidated.

"It isn't all that big, it just looks big now. Come on!" I asked.

"Where?" she asked, grabbing her suitcase.

"To my real house. Duh." I answered, grabbing my suitcase and camera case.

We rode up the elevator, after Lewbert was stunned into silence once Haley walked into the lobby.

"Here it is. Floor 8. I'm on the left." I said.

"Yay!"

I opened the door. Finally home. Seems that nothing had changed.

"Wow, this is so….. you!" Haley exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

She pointed to my audio booth. Next to it was my big computer. Glad there wasn't any dust. Always can count on Mom to keep everything clean.

I texted Spencer.

To: Spencer

From: Freddie

You have two temporary occupants next door. Can I come say hi? Are C & S around?

Haley and I unpacked happily. It is about 5:00 PM.

1 New message.

From: Spencer

To: Freddie

Carly and Sam are at the Groovy Smoothie, then a movie. Come over! NOW!

"Haley, Spencer invited us over." I told her.

"Let's go!" she squealed, running to the door.

By the time I had gotten out of the door, she had already knocked on the Shay's door.

_Back to reality. Here we go…_

The door opened. Spencer crushed me in a hug.

"Freddie! How's it going?" He exclaimed. "Is this Haley?"

"Yeah, that's her, and I'm good. Glad to be back." I said.

Much to my surprise, Haley tackled Spencer into a loving hug.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she somehow managed to say.

Spencer gave me a look that basically said "Ok, this girl is too cute."

"Nice to meet you too. Come on in." Spencer finally said.

The three of us walked into the loft. Everything seemed the same, except there was paint on the ceiling, pictures of Carly and Jake, and the Bottlebot sculpture was replaced by a silver egg. Yeah, I don't know.

"You guys want something to drink?" Spencer politely asked.

"I'm good, thanks though." I said.

"Do you have tea?" asked Haley.

"Yes, I do." Spencer answered.

"Can I have some please?" asked Haley.

"Sure." Said Spencer, bringing over a glass and the tea pitcher.

"Have things calmed down around here?" I asked.

"Kind of, I still have drama every now and then, but what can you expect with a sister that is also a web celebrity." Spencer admitted.

"What is it like on a day that iCarly is going on?" Haley asked.

"It used to be orderly and regimented," said Spencer, glancing at me. "But, now things are a bit more off the wall, more mature, and crazier." He finished.

"Thanks for the drinks Spence, I think we'll be over tomorrow or Friday." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan. See you lovebirds then. Nice meeting you Haley!" he called.

Haley smiled. "Thanks so much Spencer." And hugged him again.

I never knew she trusted my friends so quickly.

"Adios mi amigo." I called.

**Carly POV**

"What a good movie! Justin Bieber is such a inspiring guy." Sam admitted.

"He's ok, I guess." Carly said. Carly and Sam were walking back to Bushwell.

"Why didn't we take your car?" Sam asked.

"Because you needed the exercise." I told her, laughing. She had stopped in her tracks, looking at one of the cars.

"What is it?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She just pointed to a black car with a iCarly, Ridgeway, and a sticker that said "The valley."

I snuck a look at the front. Camero. Oh Boy.

"Looks like Frednub is back." Sam said quietly."


	11. Freak Out

(A/N: I wanted to make this as awesome as possible and upload it quickly also. As the Joker said in the Dark Knight "And here we….go."

Chapter 12

**Freddie POV**

"Don't go anywhere with out texting me! Sorry I have to leave on such short notice! Nice meeting you sweetie!" said Mrs. Benson walking towards the stairwell outside 8D.

"That went well. Thanks for not running out of the room." I said

"No problem, she is a little weird, but she just loves you." Haley told me. "You should tell her you love her more, it would make her relax a bit."

_She always manages to see the best in people. It's truly amazing._

"You might have a point, I'll try it out. Thanks sweetie." I said.

We both went to the kitchen to clear up the rest of the dishes from the pancakes we had earlier.

"You know what I find awesome about Seattle?" Haley asked.

"What?"

"The fact that it is such a pretty city. It's all hilly with lots of flowers and nice places to walk around, enjoying nature." Haley said, smiling happily.

"I'm glad you like it, where do you want to go? I asked her.

"Groovy Smoothie. I want to see your old stomping ground." She said.

"Stomping ground?" I asked.

"You know, where you used to hang out, but don't anymore."

I know she meant it as a compliment, but it just gave me a sense that I had again left my life here in Seattle on really bad terms.

"Onwards to the Groovy Smoothie!" I yelled in the best drill instructor voice I have.

"Yay!" Haley cheered.

We got our smoothies and were headed back to my place when I got a text from Spencer

To: Freddie

From: Spencer

Whenever you feel up to it, you can come over and say hello to C & S. They are really nervous, they saw your car.

_Bet they don't know what I'm going to do or say! They are probably going crazy. I need to go over there_ _before Carly breaks my door down like she broke out of the Space pod in the space madness trials._

"Hey Haley, do you want to go meet Carly and see Spencer?" I asked.

"Yes! Will Sam be there?" she exclaimed.

"Probably." I answered.

"Let's go, let's go, let's GOOOOOO" She yelled, dragging me towards Bushwell.

I was thinking of how this was going to happen. I hope it isn't too awkward. She is going to get a reality check when she sees Haley. It doesn't happen often when she isn't the cutest girl in a room.

"You worried about this?" Haley asked. She looked sad, like she wanted to do something but knew she couldn't.

"Kinda, why do you look so sad?" I answered.

"Don't be nervous or worried, everyone is so anxious that nobody will want to upset the new reality of things." She replied.

"Why do you look sad though?" I asked again.

"I wouldn't want to be in your situation. That's all." She said, hugging me tightly.

"Who on earth would want to be in this situation?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Um, is it someone famous?" Haley innocently asked.

"No, it's a rhetorical question." I said, as we stepped onto the elevator.

Breathe, be nice, don't bring up the fight….

Before I knew it, I was walking to her door.

"You'll do fine, I know it, you're good in pressure situations." Haley said, while kissing me on the cheek. For some reason, this cleared my mind.

Knock, Knock, Knock

The door opened, to Spencer smiling in at us.

"Hey guys, come on in." He said happily.

Carly and Sam were nowhere to be found.

"Is it just you?" I asked. I think I knew the answer, but it was a courtesy to Haley mainly.

"Studio, they ran up there about 5 minute ago to—" Spencer said.

"Fredward! I can't believe I missed you?" Sam said, rushing down the stairs, and hugging me.

"Hi, Sam. Did Gibby spike your ham?" I asked jokingly.

"No, and if he did, he better start heading to Canada now." She said menacingly. I felt Haley move a half step backwards. She used to be bullied as a little girl for being so naïve.

Still, she strode forward and said very warmly, "Hi, I'm Haley. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh no, did he mention about the fatcake truck "rerouting"?" she asked quickly.

"No….." she said quietly. Sam had already gotten to her apparently. I needed to step in quick or this would get bad quick.

"So how's life with Jake being around?" I said, pulling a conversational 180.

"Still nubish, though not as nubish as you are." She snipped.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Haley yelled. Sam backed away, looking at Haley like she was crazy.

Carly finally came downstairs. "What on earth is going on?" she asked.

"Spencer?" I asked.

"Already done man." He said, taking out a plate of Red Velvet cupcakes. Who said Fredward Benson didn't prepare for this possibility.

"Sam, come here." I said, walking towards the stairs. Carly followed.

"Why did you not mention your girlfriend is crazy?" Sam hissed.

"She isn't crazy, she used to be bullied a lot when she was little. She didn't like the way that we were talking. I'll talk to her tonight, but in the meantime can you just be a bit less snippy?" I answered

"Sure, sorry about causing that." She said, looking down.

"Your good, watch, she's going to offer us a cupcake, in 5, 4, 3, 2…." I said.

"Do any of you want a cupcake?" Haley asked happily.

"Just a sec sweetie. Then sure." I said, turning back to Carly and Sam.

"Anyway, hi Carly." I said, trying to keep things as normal as possible.

"Hey Freddie, nice to see you." She replied, coming in for a tender, but quick hug. She looked uncomfortable with Haley around.

"I'd like to talk to you guys, just the three of us. Do you think that can be arranged later?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about 8?" Carly answered.

"Sure, I appreciate it." I said gratefully.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Haley asked.

"Coming Haley!" Sam answered brightly.


	12. Relapse

Chapter 13

**Freddie POV**

So, So, So SO Nervous about seeing Carly and Sam. Hopefully this goes well. I talked to Haley about what happened, and she said sorry for freaking out, but she couldn't stand Sam's ribbing. We eventually came to a compromise that if Sam did that again, she would grab my hand and tough it out, and that I would keep talking to Sam about being nicer.

Currently it's 7:50, and I'm about to go over there. Spencer and I talked earlier about what might happen. He said that if Carly tried to blame me again, he would bust out a recording of Carly's room he had found that had been recorded by one of Socko's cameras.

Ok, 7:57, time to head over.

I walked right into the loft, knowing that they would be upstairs. Spencer was watching the Cobra's game, and simply said "Good luck". I might need it.

On the elevator, going to floor 3. Stay calm, breathe, and relax. Who knew one event could— floor 3, here we go.

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in!" yelled Carly.

"Hi…." I said.

"Sup Fredweird." Sam retorted, then peeking behind me. "Good, no freak out."

"You know, she's cool when you get to know her. I said calmly.

"Sure she is." Said Carly. She didn't look pleased at the fact Haley was even in the Seattle city limits.

"Ok you two, lets just get this tension over with?" Sam said, exasperated.

"Fine, Fine." I said.

"Freddie, I'm really sorry about you leaving. And for yelling at you. I was under a lot of stress." Carly said, her head down.

"No problem, I wish you would of let me tell you what happened. But that's water under the bridge. Hug?" I asked.

"Sure." She said stepping forward. "But I know that the firemen saved my room."

_She still doesn't believe me. You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

"Carly, I really did save your stuff." I breathed.

"Suuuure, is that what you told Haley to get her to go out with you?" Carly shot back.

"What on Earth does Haley have to do with this? I sighed.

"Everything. Why did you have to get a girlfriend in the first place? It just made the divide between you two even larger." Sam responded.

"I got a girlfriend because I saw that she liked me, was possibly the most adorable person alive and I said, "Why the hell not?"

I hear the elevator groaning to life.

"She isn't the most adorable person alive." Sam said. "She's a bit crazy".

The elevator door opened, to Spencer holding some Wahoo punch he had obviously made.

"Who wants Wahoo—" Spencer started.

"If you got to know her, I think you'd like her." I calmly responded. _Where did I get this much restraint? By now I'd usually be trying to knock her out._

"We don't want to know her. She is a freak who can't take a diss to her boyfriend." Carly scowled.

Spencer looked at us, waiting for what was next.

" I thought this was supposed to be about what happened in August?" I said.

"Well, that's past. You did your damage. And everyone has moved on. So you might as well leave." Carly said.

"Fine then, I'll leave." I said. I started walking back to the stairs.

"One more thing." Carly said.

I turned around, just in time to see Carly pick up the pitcher of Wahoo punch.

"Carly, no, don't you dare—" I started.

SPLAAASH!

"That's what I think of your "girlfriend". Carly snapped.

Sam looked half stunned, half pleased. Spencer looked like he was going to collapse.

I walked out.

_So much for being "friends"._


	13. Insanity and a song

Chapter 14

**Freddie POV**

Hard to remember a crazier time ever. I'll give you a quick recap on the last 2 days. First, after I left, Spencer gave Carly and Sam the recording of her room back in September. Apparently Carly couldn't watch after I ran in with the fire extinguisher and immediately saved a collage of her mom's. Sam, on the other had, watched the entire thing, and came over afterward. In essence, she said that she was really sorry for the way Carly and her had acted. She told me that she had a hunch, being Carly's invisible ninja. She thought that Carly had started freaking out that I had started to branch out from her and iCarly. She believed that I was starting to abandon her, and right around then she had seen me with a few friends from school. It didn't help things that 3 were cheerleaders or could pass for models .Something she did know for sure, was that Carly had been pacing, thinking about "something that she saw" at the mall. Sam basically thought Carly had always built her future around the fact that I would always love her, or be a reliable friend. Me being with those girls, and the fire, caused her to lose faith and lash out. Carly had been sorry apparently, but when Haley and I started dating, she became hostile again. It certainly explained what had happened, including the studio fiasco.

The next day, Spencer invited me to a art & video convention in Calgary, saying we'd be back by 8. Little did I know that Sasha put the still recovering emotionally Carly, Sam and Haley together, wanting things to work between them. Next time I need to get people to be friends, I should bring Sasha along. When we got back, they all were talking and laughing like they had never said anything bad towards the others ever!

Well, naturally I feel the need to say sorry to Carly. Since it's the 23rd, I spent most of the day putting together a awesome rendering of "What are you waiting for?" that Carly sung back in June. Jake and I had a wonderful idea of playing it on iCarly, after Sam restrained Carly similarly to when she taped her mouth and tied her to a chair, but this time we had two big alterations. Tape her ankles, so she can't stand, and get a bigger plant. Before the show though I would give the audio of "What are you waiting for?" to a Seattle station that had loved her music in the past and would play it a lot over the holiday.

Went off without a hitch. Jake spontaneously had Carly intro the song without her knowing it, and then taping her. The song received great reviews, and was playing on KKOM within 10 minutes of the show ending. I however wasn't there. Yeah, I know, I should have been able to escape from the clutches of my mom and Haley, but they "dragged" me to a hockey game, knowing I LOVE hockey.

So now you're caught up. On the slate for today, talk to Carly about what happened last night, thank Sasha again, and ride go karts with Haley and possibly everyone else. It's about 9:30 now, and I just finished eating with Haley and my mom.

"When can we go over to Carly's?" Haley asked.

"Soon, give me a minute to shower then we'll go." I said, shaking my head. Still can't believe the 180 that has happened.

After I finished my shower, I stepped out into a empty house. I had a funny feeling where Haley could possibly be. I walked across the hall to Spencer's.

"You know, a note would be nice?" I teased Haley.

"Sorry, Spencer texted you that we could come over. So I came over." Haley explained.

"You read my messages? Creeper. What else do you do when I'm not around?" I jokingly wondered.

"Yes, but I'm YOUR Creeper. Don't forget that." Haley said, kissing me lightly.

"I will never get used to that." Sam sniped from the kitchen. It looked like she was watching Sasha cook breakfast.

"You know, there is a rule of thumb about PDA. It's usually called, LEAVE IT TO THE OLDER PEOPLE!" Sasha joked back.

"Did some say PDA?" said Spencer.

"Yeah, it's in the air apparently." Sasha cracked.

I felt a pair of cold hands give me a hug.

"Hey Carly." I smiled.

"Thanks for the present. It's already number 3 on PearTunes and 8th on ." She told me.

"Awesome, congrats. And I'm glad you liked it." I said.

"Have you guys eaten?" Spencer said, walking in the room.

"Yeah, we just finished over at the house." Haley responded.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Spencer asked.

"Are you still open for go karts?" I asked. Sam, Carly, and Sasha looked up excitedly.

"Yeah, as long as—" Spencer started.

"Yes!" said Sasha.

"Can I bring Jake?" asked Carly.

"Your goin down Fredward." Sam smirked.

"Sure Carly." I said.

"When do you want to go? It's going to snow tonight anyway." Sasha asked.

"I was thinking at dark? The go karts have lights." Spencer said.

"Sounds like a plan" I agreed.

Just then, Haley, who had been on the computer, suddenly squealed. Big Time Rush's song "Boyfriend" had come on her Splashface. She happily danced to the music. Carly and Sasha quickly joined in.

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend, your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend…._

"Looks like you got replaced quick." Spencer said.

"You have no idea, this happens all the time." I said

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here, Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger then the twilight love affair, I'll be here, Girl I swear….._

"This is kinda awkward. Groovie Smoothie?" asked Spencer.

"Let's go, hurry." I said, quickly walking to the door.

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend, your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend…._

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Can't ever thank you enough! The BTR scene is inspired by my actual girlfriend in my college algebra class. Except she actually stood up on her desk. Anyway, I'd like to ask for some help. I had some serious writers block on how to deal with the Carly/Freddie dynamic. If you have any ideas, please message me! I'll try to respect and respond to all of them. Plus, if I incorporate an idea, I'll happily give you credit before said chapter! Thank you again!


	14. Fun for the whole family

Chapter 15

**Freddie POV**

It's about 6:45, and it is a really pretty sunset. Even more awesome when it's snowing. On to the loft now, Haley and I just stopped by skybucks. I got a Vanilla Latte with double shots of espresso. Ya, it's Christmas, and I wanted something a little out there. Haley topped my order on the weird-o-meter. Iced Single Venti Mocha, extra whip. The barista looked at her like she had 4 eyes and said "Really?" You can guess what came next. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Only my girlfriend would get an iced coffee on Christmas when its 20 degrees outside.

Finally, inside to the lobby, where Haley just told Lewbert to "Shut up and go away forever!" after he screamed that we tracked snow into his lobby. The same lobby he has kept a horse in. Ya, I don't know…

Onto the Shay's for our escapade to the go karts! Haley didn't even knock, which apparently doesn't bother Spencer at all. She's really meshed with everyone so well. Can't be more thankful this holiday season, as my crazy mom would say.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yeah!" gets chanted back at me.

"Why are we here then? Let's gooo!" I exclaim, leading the way to the parking lot.

The girls race ahead, I gave Haley my keys so she can warm up my car. Spencer pulls me over for a word.

"Hey, I know we're going Go Karting tonight, but be careful for ice please. I don't know if—" Spencer said.

SCREEEECCCCHHHH!

Carly's Volkswagen rushes by, and I find my keys being flung at me at 15 mph.

"Well, I guess she's riding with them." I finish. "What were you saying?" I ask Spencer.

" Well, it was drizzling earlier, I just want you to be careful driving tonight." Spencer confided.

"What about Carly?" I asked.

"Already gave her the lecture." Spencer told me.

The go kart place is only about 10 minutes away. When we pull up, the girls are still in the VW. While I coaxed them to get out, Spencer bought the tickets.

"Hey guys, I have awesome news!" Spencer gleefully said.

"What is it?" Carly asked. Sam, Haley and I came walking up.

"They don't expect anymore customers, so they're gassing up their fastest carts, and we get them all NIGHT!" He happily exclaimed.

Sam, Haley and Carly had already started sprinting towards to track. Sasha and Jake had already been there. This is going to be some awesome.

"Should we be getting used to being left behind?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe." I succinctly answered.

The employee went over the normal safety rules, and told us something cool.

"If you guys don't mind, we're going to try out some headsets that let you talk to each other while you're driving."

"Sweet!" Carly said.

"Awesome" said Haley.

"ice." Said Spencer.

"Stop it with the cool talk!" Carly snapped.

"Cool chizz." I said.

"You'll each have a channel, so whenever you want to talk to someone specifically, you can."

The 5 of us decided that we would have a race, and we would have to get out and gas up our carts whenever we needed, and we would be told by a neat light that came on when we had 10 laps left.

The employee waved the green flag and we were off. Sam started first, quickly followed by Haley and Carly. Then Jake and Sasha. Spencer and I had each intentionally started in the back after the owner had pulled us aside and told us those 2 were the fastest.

Sam and Haley were fighting tooth and nail for the lead, so hard that Carly snuck behind both of them and had blown past both of them. Apparently she does have a killer instinct. Meanwhile, Spencer and I were struggling to catch up due to the fact that we seemed to get in each others way whenever we had the opportunity to catch up.

"We seriously need to stop this charade, they are getting away, I couldn't even see Carls when I got out of the turn" Spencer told me.

"I got an idea, give me a second." I told him. The employee gave us each a channel guide, Haley was 1, Jake is 2, Spencer was 3, Sam was 4, Carly was 4, Sasha was 5 I was 6 and the employee was 7. I press 7.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Can these things draft?" I ask.

"Yeah, just line yourself up behind his left tire, you'll catch up really fast."

"Gracias." I say.

"De nada, and you better hurry, they are coming fast."

I switch back to 3, "Spencer, —" I start.

"Heard it all, get behind me." He tells me.

I get behind him and slowly, we start to catch up, I can tell by the fact we can see Carly now.

"How are you guys going so fast?" Sam exclaims.

"None of your business." I tell her.

"Now get off our channel! Spencer tells her.

"Click."

"That got rid of her. WHOA! Carly!" I yell.

She had gotten really loose off of a turn and Haley had to dive down to avoid a crushing accident. Sam, typically is now in first.

"Hey, how did you catch up so fast baby?" Haley pops onto our channel.

"Baby, that's so sweet." Sasha says.

"It is, isn't it!" Spencer replies.

"Bye ladies. Love you." I say.

"Click. Click."

"Baby." Spencer chuckles.

"What? You and Sasha don't have your nicknames?" I defend myself.

"We do, baby isn't one of them." He replies.

"Finally! Progress!" I exclaim. We just passed Sasha. Next up was Haley, Jake, Carly, and Sam, who had promptly advanced back to the front.

The employee pops onto our channel. "You two just set the track record for speed the last three laps. Keep it up!"

"New track record huh?" I say.

"Yeah, guess so. How about this snow? So cool!" Spencer says happily.

Tire marks on the track, someone almost had a spin. Whoever it is should be right around the bend. Spencer and I disengage, and go low.

"SAM?" Spencer says, obviously worried.

"Yeah, Captain Fantastic spun me, and I'm peeved." She said, clicking onto our channel.

"Who's Captain Fantastic?" I ask, to both of them.

"Click."

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate the help." I say sarcastically.

"Captain Fantastic is her name for Jake whenever he gets on her nerves." Spencer answered.

Bump. Uh oh, that's….

"Get out of the way Benson, or join me to get back up there." Sam told me.

"Just a second, let me ask Spencer if he wants to follow you." I say.

"Sure, I'm going to need help to get back up there." She responded.

"Spencer, want to join Sam temporarily?" I ask.

"Sure, let's get going." He says.

"It's all good Puckett. Let's get to going." I say confidently.

"By the way, we were drafting to catch up, you align yourself behind the left wheel of the cart in front." Spencer explained.

Spence and I slowed down to let Sam get ahead of us. Before we knew it, we were flying.

"Jesus, did you guys attach rocket engines?" Jake asked.

"Yes, her name is Sam." I tell him.

"Oh God." He says." Click."

(Right now the order is, Carly, Jake, Sasha, Sam, Spencer, and Freddie.)

Just heard this happy sound. "New record, you guys are going to start setting land speed records at this pace."

Passed Sasha, she looks genuinely afraid at our caravan.

"Thanks for the help. Your on your own." Sam says. "Click."

"And our great secret is now out." I proclaim, slapping my hand against the dash.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

Jake and Carly immediately linked up and started going very fast.

"How about we swap positions?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." I said. We swapped spots. The snow was coming down even harder now. It looked like a white Christmas.

Spencer and I started to move quickly again. I sipped my coffee, pondering our next move.

"Gas light." Spencer said.

"This shall be interesting. While the gas is pumping, you can go grab a hot chocolate." I said.

"Can you watch my cart?" Spence asked.

"Got it." I said, as the both of us headed towards the lanes.

We both hopped out, stuck the gas pump in, and started going. We were still in the back since we started there. Jake and Carly just came in, quickly followed by Sam, Haley and Sasha. Bing! Gas was almost done.

"Spencer!" I yelled. I don't plan on being lapped while he got coffee or hot chocolate.

"Coming!" He yelled. I pulled out the gas pumps, we buckled in and floored it.

We had to slow down because everyone had pulled out in front of us. Same order, lots more hope, since everyone was bunched together.

"That was interesting." Sasha said. "How did you think of getting coffee?"

"That's what you can do when you have a reliable partner." Spencer bragged.

"Hey Freddie, can I talk for a second?" Haley said, popping onto our channel.

"Be right back Spencer." I told him. I switch to 1.

"Yeah girl, what's up?" I asked.

"Can we team up? Sam might wreck me at the rate were going since Jake and Carly are getting away." Haley asked sweetly.

"Let me—" I start.

"Sure, let's do it!" Spencer yells.

"Creeper." I say to Spencer.

We linked up, Sam quickly passed us, but soon we had quickly passed Sasha again, who then latched onto Spencer's bumper. Now we had a big, four person train that simply couldn't be stopped.

Sam had caught up to Carly and Jake, and had teamed with them. But they were no match for the combined forces of (in order) Me, Haley, Spencer and Sasha.

"5 more minutes guys." The employee says.

What I didn't want to hear. We're about 50 feet away.

"Ok, once we catch up, it's every person for themselves." Sasha says.

"Yeah. Good luck." Says Spencer.

"Click." That must be Haley. I swap to 1 again.

"Hey, let's stick together." I tell Haley.

"OK!" Thank you!" She smiles.

10 feet, 5 feet…. Caught up.

Spencer and Sasha duck out on either side. Haley and I stay together. Sam is boxed in, Haley and I to her right, Sasha to her left. Spencer evidently can't stay up. Sam manages to get out, but Haley and I pass her. Jake bails out behind Carly, I'm even with both of them. Haley pulls along side me, the finish line is so close, I think we'll need the timing system….

"Click." That's the sound huh.

I pull into the garage, tired. I get out, and Glance at the board. Haley is right beside me.

Carly

Jake

Haley

Freddie

Sasha

Spencer

"Nice race." I tell Jake and Carly." I'll catch up later. Can you take Haley home?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Sam interrupts.

"Somewhere." I evade her, walking away.

_They always seem to win. Why though?_


	15. Reality sucks,you know?

Chapter 16

(A/N: Sorry about the long absence. Senior research paper is terrible, and after finishing it last Thursday I didn't feel like writing until today. I'm kind of worried about no reviews though. I hope nobody has gotten bored with the story. Offer from last chapter still stands- James )

**Freddie POV**

Ok, ok, I have a lot of explaining to do. Last time I was not constantly pondering the enigma that is Sam and Carly was right before I crossed the finish line at the go kart place. From there I went to Principal Franklin's house. Random, I know, but he had told me that he wanted to see me when I was in town and even though it was Christmas Eve, he insisted I come over after I called him. We had a nice chat, his daughters had badgered me about why I left iCarly before being shooed away by their mother, each with Christmas present in hand.

Principal Franklin insisted that I made an incredibly brave decision by leave to go to the valley. He also mentioned that iCarly had dramatically changed in format and presentation, and that most people thought that it was better when I was there. Also, he asked for my advice and help on a new plan Ridgeway was going to implement to deal with a rash of violent fights that had landed a few students in jail. He was looking for a way to sway student opinion. I had a few ideas that he said sound promising, barring school board approval and some help from a few new friends from Los Angeles.

I got back home about 6 AM. My mom was still at the hospital and Haley had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me. After taking her upstairs and messing around with more music, I went to go get coffee, and I bumped into Sasha. Literally.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going, there is room for everyone here you know….." Sasha said, wiping the coffee off her sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Sasha, was distracted. How are you?" I ask.

"Oh, hi Freddie. I'm ok, I'm worried about Haley though." She admitted.

"Why, what's wrong?" I quickly ask.

"Carly and Sam have been putting on an act with Haley. You know, how everything is perfectly ok now? I overheard them in the kitchen yesterday." She confided.

"Sounds like I need to talk it out more." I sighed.

"Yeah, but it might not be the kind of thing that can be talked out. No matter what, we're at a crossroads." She told me.

"Hopefully, I think it is." I tell her.

"No, seriously, we're at a crossroads Freddie. Are you going back to the loft?" Sasha asked me.

We actually were at a crossroads near the loft. Talk about ironic….

"Yeah. Are you?" I ask.

"In a bit, Merry Christmas Freddie." She tells me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, see you in a bit." I replied.

I keep walking, mind back to square one. What else do I have do deal with them? Are they going to key my car and slash my tires?

I order my coffee, same as previously. Should I keep all my ties here except distance myself from Carly and Sam?

Lewbert screaming at me. Merry Christmas to him as well. Jesus. What is Haley going to say? I've never seen her actually mad before, which is weird since I've been with her for 3 months now.

Now at the loft, Haley still asleep, Mom still at the hospital. Going to chat about this new development. I walk in, not knocking for some reason, but thankfully Spencer is absorbed in what looks like about 500 eggs. I walk up to the studio, thinking one of them is there, otherwise I'll wait.

Carly and Sam are in the studio watching a video for iCarly.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

Carly turned around, smiling "Come in Freddie."

I walk in. "I'm just going to come out with it. I know you guys are putting on an act towards Haley. I want to know why. NOW." I said, forcefully while plopping down into one of the beanbags.

"We already told you we didn't like her. What's not to get?" Sam taunted.

"You know she is obviously bipolar right?" Carly snipped.

_Do I comment on their boyfriends? No. So why do they get to insult my girlfriend? I'll give them a moment to apologize._

"She's perfectly fine, have you ever considered the fact that might actually be her personality? And you never gave her a chance to do anything. You guys have just been hostile the entire time." I responded flatly, attempting to keep my composure.

"Why are you going out with her anyway? She's just a Carly rebound you know." Sam taunted again, obviously trying to get a reaction.

"She is not a Carly rebound." I said in a monotone.

"Liar." Carly smartly added, sipping her Orange juice.

"I am not lying, Haley is a outgoing girl who cares about everyone and everything around her. It's a shame that you guys never gave her a chance. Your loss I guess." I responded, again in a monotone.

"Other than Carls, you really have a terrible choice in girls Fredwina." Sam mocked. Carly just looked on, drinking her OJ.

"Ok, have I ever insulted either of your choices in guys? Have I ever been outwardly hostile to your boyfriends? I asked Haley out because she is a amazing girl. You two are the first people that I've met that hate her. I learned my lesson with Carly, true love never works out. It's never returned, just shoved back into your face along with your pride. Why am I even here? Merry freaking Christmas." I said darkly, walking out of the studio.

I walked back downstairs, still steaming about what Carly and Sam had said. Spencer and Sasha were talking in the kitchen over skybucks.

"How'd it go?" Spencer asked, looking worried. "Sasha just told me what was going on."

"Not too good. I got tired of their criticisms of Haley and walked out." I said bluntly.

"It's their problem, they never gave her a chance." Spencer said.

"Maybe, anyway thanks for the awesome time here Spence." I tell him.

"You're leaving?" Sasha asked, confused.

I nodded, "Not today, but we need to get back, and being here isn't going to do much good." I glumly said.

"Sorry about the drama man, hope you had a good time here." Spencer said.

I hugged both, and started to walk towards the door. Carly came downstairs.

"Why are you still here?"

""I'm not anymore." I told her darkly, walking out of the loft.

"Can't you just be happy for him?" asked Spencer.


	16. Revelations

Chapter 17

**Freddie POV**

"Sounds like the trip home didn't go as planned? Kimby asked.

Haley, Kimby, Zak and I were walking down Sunset Boulevard a couple of days after Christmas.

"Yeah, it's really a shame, but I like things here a lot better now." I confided.

"Good, if you tried to leave I'd have to tie you to my bed." Haley joked. I knew she was kidding, but she had been increasingly reliant on me in the past few weeks. Long story short Haley and her mom have been having some differences on what she should be doing in prepping for college. Big fights and she ends up coming over to my house crying her eyes out. I eventually calm her down, and we go to bed. Yeah, together, but it's not what you think, it's a trust thing.

"I'm not going anywhere, not voluntarily anyway." I reassured her. "What did you guys do for Christmas?"

"Went to San Diego to see family." Kimby told us.

"Fun, what about you Zak?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just a quiet Christmas. What I wanted actually." Zak said.

"Sun and 60 degree weather included?" I ask.

"That's a bonus, Haley said that it was snowing in Seattle on Christmas?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, it started when we were Go-Karting it up and kept going for all of Christmas day." I said happily.

"It was perfect, like a postcard." Haley told them, smiling from ear to ear.

"You mess with me, I mess with her. So you both get what you deserve." (Begging On your Knees Lyrics-Victoria Justice, its sooo good!)

"Oh sorry, forgot to turn my ringer off. My bad!" Kimby said, scrambling to get her phone through her gigantic purse.

"Who's that singing? She sounds good." I asked.

"Her name is Tori Vega, she goes to a school here in LA. She has had a lot of underground hits in the last year." Kimby replied.

"Cool, does she do any concerts?" Haley asked.

"Not yet, once she gets a big hit she probably will." Kimby answered.

" I have to get going guys, my mom wants me back home." Kimby said.

"Can you take me home?" Haley asked.

"Sure." Kimby told her. They started heading off towards where we parked.

"Bye!" Haley told Zak and I, kissing me before she went.

"You're a lucky dude, she had been refusing to go out with anyone for at least 2 years." Zak told me.

"2 years? How long have you known her?" I asked him.

"I met her 3 years ago, but have only been good friends for about 2." He said.

"Nice, so she's really hard to get close to?" I ask, kind of surprised. She seemed to be open to me from the word go.

"Actually yeah, to a lot of people she has a hard outer shell that's hard to get through and repels most people she doesn't want to know. You and she got together really quickly because you are a outgoing and very nice person."

_It's like he read my mind. Good to know that we can work together. She's my longest relationship for sure._

"Want to go to LA Live?" I asked Zak.

"Sounds like a plan.

LA Live is opposite Staples Center and where ESPN shoots LA's SportsCenter. It's also a community area complete with club, basketball courts, shopping center, a paintball arena, and lots of relaxation areas. It's kind of for residents only because its supposed to give a feeling of privacy while flaunting its talent.

We walked for about 10 minutes talking about basketball. I used to be a Sonics fan being from Seattle, but followed them to Oklahoma City, it's not their fault the owner's a jerk. Zak is a Heat fan, he says he was before they got lebron and bosh.

"I'm telling you, if we can sneak past Dallas, we've got it made." I emphatically tell Zak.

"Yeah, see you in the finals." He said.

"Give the ball to d-wade and we'll talk." I say, mocking him.

We are abruptly stopped by a gigantic security guard. "Identification please." He said darkly.

Zak hands him his driver's license, and the guard lifts the velvet rope. Yeah, talk about exclusive.

"What do you want to do?" Zak asked me.

"Basketball?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said. Zak is on the school Basketball team, varsity. I don't play for the school, but I have a little game.

We walked to the 4 basketball courts. All but one are occupied, and the unoccupied one has two black guys that looked like wannabes.

"You guys up to a game of 21?" Zak said as he strode up. He got a bit of swagger once he was in a comfort zone.

"Sure little man, we'll kick you two white boys' asses." The shorter one said.

Funny since Zak is 6-3 and I'm 5-11. Both of us are taller then them.

"Let's go then." Zak said.

One had a headband, one didn't. Headbands liked to be flashy, and he tried a few behind the back passes. Emphasis on tried. Zak jacked the passes and dunked on the other end both times. I really didn't have to do much. Quickly however, headband gave it up to his friend, and he gave us some problems. Score's 7-6.

"Let's go kiddo." Said Headband, as I dribbled up the court. I spun around him, to only be met by his friend. I jumped and nailed the shot on the run.

Running back to Zak I said " I'm Kobe Bryant ready." He laughed. He sent me the splashface link with that song before Christmas.

Non headband guy rushed up court and dribbled the ball right off his foot. Zak pounced on it and slammed it again, then broke out the John Wall dance. The crowd that had been gathering started going crazy.

"He's about to go off!" Someone shouted.

Headband clanked one off the rim, Zak brings it up, slashing his way to the rim, and absolutely posterizing Headband. Now the crowd is going nuts. Phones out everywhere. Another missed shot, Zak drives again, but is briefly trapped. He whipped it back to me in the corner for a 3. Swish. Ballgame people.

"They owned you!" People are yelling.

Zak and I go to get a drink, and a little kid comes and asks us for an autograph. We're both surprised, but sign for the kid.

"Not bad for a average student. Nice game man." Zak said, putting his fist out for a fist bump.

"So you are staying around?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to talk to the administration when we get back to see if they can extend the scholarship." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan, want to meet up tomorrow here and just own people all day?" Zak asked.

"Sounds fun, I'm in man." I said. We both started walking back to where we parked.

"See you then, I'll text you." Zak told me as I got to my car.

"Ok, talk to you then."


	17. Public revelations

Chapter 18

**Freddie POV**

"That is it for today students, have a good rest of the day." Said a voice over the loudspeaker. It was about 2:45 on a Wednesday and we were about to be let out of school.

"You can go ahead and go to the parking lot James." Mr. Smith's secretary told me.

"Thank you Mrs. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her, walking towards the parking lot, just as I opened the door to my car. Zak didn't have a ride today, so I gave him a ride here and was already here due to a pass I got for him. Yeah, I know you're not supposed to, but nobody asked any questions, so it worked out.

"Riiiing." The bell rang right as we pulled of the parking lot. Zak turned the radio to a hits station, and Katy Perry's E.T came on.

"They call me an alien, a big headed astronaut..." The radio blared. We were going to drop our stuff off at my place, then go to Kimby's to meet up with everyone else to go to Skybucks.

Mariana, as usually showed up last. "Finally! We were starting to worry!" Caitlyn teased.

"Sorry, I was fixing my makeup." She apologized.

We all started walking towards Skybucks. Caitlyn mainly dominated the conversation, proudly telling us how she had gotten an audition for a movie.

"Can you believe it? I could be in a movie with Shia Lebeouf!" She squealed.

Once we got to Skybucks, things seemed pretty normal. We all got our drinks, and sat down. Then I started noticing people were looking at me pretty weird.

"Why are they looking at us so weird?" Zak said, asking for the entire group.

"They aren't looking at you guys, they are looking at me. Want me to leave?" I asked the group.

"No, let's all go. No need to just let them stare." Caitlyn said darkly.

_She might be moody, but you know you can rely on her._

Once outside we all started wondering aloud why they were staring at me.

"Could they of realized you were on iCarly?" Kimby asked.

"No, I get that all the time, something is up." I said.

"FREDDIE!" Some yelled at me. I turn around. A lot of reporters, 10-15 were rushing towards me. They also started bombarding me with questions at the same time.

"Freddie, are you glad you left Seattle?" "Is it true you lied to all your Fans?" "Why didn't you tell the truth?" they all yelled at me. It was hard to decipher one question, they all got jumbled.

"HEY!" Zak yelled. "One question at a time."

A woman in the front spoke up.

"Freddie is the article right about the fight?" she asked.

"What fight?" I asked, very confused.

"The fight Carly and Sam mentioned in the article." She told me.

_What article? Did they tell what really happened?_

"No comment." I motioned for everyone to go away, leaving only the reporters. They dutifully left, although they had to cover Haley's mouth and almost drag her away silently.

"Freddie, off the record." A reporter named Michael from Rolling Stone asked me. I knew him from when he reviewed and interviewed Carly and I about her music.

"Sure, I want everyone else gone though." I demanded. All the other reporters looked like they wanted to throw Michael a mile. But they left albeit grumbling.

"Ok man, what is your question?" I asked.

"First,did you even know about the article?" He asked. _Quick to the point. I like that about him._

"No, what did it say?" I say.

"Basically that Carly's room caught on fire and that you sat there in the studio while her room burned." He confessed.

I quickly went from perfectly calm to steaming. I calmed myself down to say " That's not what happened. I saved her room, and all the valuables inside."

"Can I put that on the record?" He asked.

"No, but I'll give you the interview that breaks that Carly lied." I bargained.

"Sounds good, just call. You have my number?" Michael asked.

I showed him my contacts that listed Michael, Rolling Stone.

"Sweet, talk to you soon." He told me, clapping me on the back and walked away.

I quickly texted Caitlyn, Haley, Kimby and Zak, saying "Plz meet me Kimby's. Need to talk."

However, when I got to Kimby's only my car was in the driveway. I drove to my place, and what do you know, they were there.

"Man, got your text, but we were already here so we waited." Zak explained as I unlocked the door.

"What was up with the paparazzi?" Kimby asked as everyone sat down.

"Carly gave a interview." I simply said.

"Did she give her crazy side of the story?" Haley said, popping out of her seat.

"Yeah." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'd like to bounce ideas off of you on what I should say in the interview." I responded.

"Sure, let's get going." Haley said.


	18. Back with the Entourage

Chapter 19

**Freddie POV**

Q: Are you saying that Carly Shay lied about what happened back in September?

A: Yes, her account of what happened is not accurate.

Amazing how you can work for 4 + years to make a quality program for people to enjoy, then in 4 months time it can fall apart. After the Rolling Stone article was published, a lot of people asked how I felt about giving the interview. Honestly, I felt like I was going to throw up every second for about 2 hours during the interview. But it's not like I can just sit back and let Carly destroy my reputation and lie to millions.

Today is a Friday, a rare, but annual 4 day weekend for The Valley. My friends and I decided to head up to Seattle to enjoy the weekend, see Seattle and bring my audio booth back to LA. Remember when I asked who Tori Vega is? Well, I have been attempting to get her to sign a record deal with me. Things are looking up, and barring a legal screw-up, I now have 2 very good singers in Carly and Tori with my music company. I need to bring my audio sound bay to let me edit her stuff at home.

Zak and Caitlyn agreed to drive here in Caitlyn's car so I can drive a truck back to LA, while Haley and Kimby drive my car and Caitlyn drive back in their car too.

"This is a really pretty drive." Kimby commented from the back seat, where she was using all 3 seats as a couch.

"This entire region is gorgeous." Haley responded.

"Out of curiosity how far are we away?" Kimby asked.

"5 minutes max, I know a nice shortcut." I told her. Traffic was really nice for 5 in the afternoon on a Friday.

"You mess with me, I mess with her. So you both get what you deserve." Kimby's phone, wonder who that is?

"Hi Caitlyn." Kimby said.

Haley and I exchange a glance that said "What do they want? They are just right behind us."

"Sure, I'll put it on speaker." She told Caitlyn.

"It's on!"

"Hey Freddie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"I can't believe that we are actually doing this. It seems like I'm in another world."

"It's just another city." I told her.

"But it's where iCarly is from. You used to live here and be Tech Producer. Just seems surreal." Caitlyn explained.

"Also, you seem like it's no big deal, but all this iCarly stuff has been everywhere, you can't deny that." Kimby chimed in.

She had a point. Good Morning America wanted an interview, along with 60 minutes. The press reaction had been, ok this is normal teenage drama, but Hollywood style.

"I'm glad we're here to help if Carly comes calling." Zak added, apparently driving.

"Turn here!" I say into the phone.

"Ok! But you still need to answer our question." Caitlyn said.

"Well, it is a big deal, but it's not like I went to L.A to get away from iCarly and all my friends here forever. I do need to come back and face the music from time to time." I answer.

"We're here!" Haley random yelled. She was right though, we were at Bushwell.

All 3 of us got out of my car, soon joined by Zak and Caitlyn.

"This place is huge!" Caitlyn said, as Kimby looked at with a look that said clearly "You live HERE?"

I laughed. "That's what Haley said when we got here last time." Speaking of Haley, she was confidently walking to the door.

"Hey guys, can you go wait by the door? I want to talk to Haley for a second."

I grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her towards me.

"Sure man." Zak responded.

"What wrong?" Haley asked her eyes full of confusion.

"Are you sure about this? Last time wasn't what I planned." I said to her, seriously.

"Yeah, I overreacted. Plus I have Caitlyn, Kimby, you and Zak here to back me up."

"Awesome, also, my mom said you could stay at my place if you want."

"YAY!" She yelled.

"Sounds like a yes." I said sarcastically, as Haley started running for the front door.

I walk back to the others. "What did you say to her?" Kimby asked.

"Just that she can stay at my place if she wanted." I responded.

"Cool, so I get a room to myself?" Kimby asked again.

"That's the plan." I said, walking into the familiar lobby.

"Hey Benson, your girlfriend just ran by, you need to—" Lewbert started, then saw Caitlyn and Kimby by me, and Zak striding to him.

"You must be Lewbert." Zak said, rather coldly. I look at Caitlyn, and she was grinning.

"I've seen this before whenever someone is giving a friend of his hell. Watch this." Caitlyn told us.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lewbert spat back at him, standing up.

"Stay out of our way, we don't need or want your crap." Zak growled. He towered over Lewbert by a good 5-6 inches. He walked away towards the elevator, where Haley was waiting.

We got in the elevator. "There are only 22 floors? The ceilings must be huge!" Kimby said quietly.

Once at the 8th floor, I unlocked the door. Wait, it's unlocked, it's not like Mom to keep the door unlocked. I open the door.

"AAAAHH! Stranger Danger!" My mom yelled, jumping away from the door, obviously about to go to work.

"Hi mom." I said simply.

"Your home this early?" She said, in disbelief, pulling me in for a bone crushing hug at the same time.

"Traffic was light on I-5." I told her.

"Hi Haley! Hi everyone, I'm Marissa."

"Hi Mrs. Benson!" Everybody chanted back, Haley hugging her.

"Who are you?" Mom asked Zak.

"I'm Zakary, just call me Zak. Nice to meet you Mrs. Benson." Zak said politely.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry to leave so quickly, but I have to go to work." She apologized.

"No problem, we'll see you tomorrow." Kimby told her.

My mom walked out, shutting the door behind her. Everyone was quietly taking in my house, while Haley and I went to the fridge for a drink.

"What do you think?" I asked, sipping my Peppy Cola.

"Nice. Very low key, I can see where you got that from." Caitlyn said.

"Is that it?" Zak asked. He had walked into my room.

"Yeah, that's it." I told him, referring to my audio booth.

"Nice." Kimby said, sneaking in behind me.

"Yay!" Haley yelled from the living room.

"What's up?" Zak asked.

"I texted Spencer, saying we were here and he wants us to come over!" She said in a rush, going towards the door.

I shrugged. "You want to go over or hang here? I asked.

"Let's go." Caitlyn said, as Kimby and Zak nodded.

The 4 of us walked over to Spencer's, door already open. When I got inside, I saw Spencer hugging Haley, and Sasha with her back to us.

"Knocking…. Entering…." I said jokingly, as we walked in.

"Hey Freddo, how are you?" Sasha said, hugging me.

"Good. How have things been around here?" I asked.

"Chaotic, but you know how that is." She looked at Caitlyn, Zak and Kimby behind me. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, everyone, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is Kimby, Caitlyn, and Zak."

"Hi." Sasha said, then being hugged by Haley who had stopped chatting with Spencer anyway.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Haley asked.

"This is where you guys filmed Moonlight Twi-blood." Caitlyn said.

"You filmed it in your own house? Why?" Kimby asked.

"Nobody outside friends and family would know." Spencer and I said at the same time. I turned to Spencer grinning.

"What's up Spence?"

"Not much Fredward."

You could just see Caitlyn, Zak and Kimby's do a mental 360. I didn't tell them my actual name is Fredward.

"So I guess you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wish I lived here. I see why you like your place in LA." Zak said. I think Caitlyn and Kimby were speechless, they just nodded.

"I'm going to head up to the studio. Where are Carly and Sam?" I asked.

"They're at a friend's house, then laser tag. They'll be home about 11." Spencer said.

I nodded, and started on up to the studio. Last time I had spoken to Jake, which had been last Monday, he had said they had been having major problems with his tech cart and the TV. I was kind of proud of this in a weird way. I encrypted it using a special code to prevent anyone from bursting in again like Nevel did a few years ago. Wow, I can't believe that was a few years ago. How time flies huh?

Ok, now that I'm up here, I can tell that Jake definitely not as good as I am in terms of wiring and wireless networks. Again, I am feeling very proud. I start to rewire the TV first, swinging it out.

"Need any help?" Zak asked. Caitlyn, Kimby and Haley were behind him.

"Do you know anything about Z-284 encrypted wire?"

"Yeah, I have it at home. You encrypted the Tech cart?" He asked, surprised.

"To prevent someone from bursting in and interrupting the show." I said off hand.

"Like Nevel did?" Caitlyn threw out.

I didn't know she had been watching for that long. "Yeah, how long have you guys been watching?"

"Second show." Caitlyn said proudly.

"About 6 months." Zak said.

" Right after Caitlyn, right when TechFoot started sponsoring you guys." Haley said.

"So what do you need us to do?" Kimby asked.

"Do you know anything about Z-284 encrypted wire?" I asked.

They both shook their heads no. "Ok, then you can talk to us and keep track of tools."

Zak was crouched looking at the tech cart. It was the same one that I had brought just after the show started

"Do you need a crash course?" I offered.

"No, I know what you need to do. Your re wiring the connection to the TV right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him, as Caitlyn and Kimby got my tool chest from the wooden chest.

"You spent a lot of money on all this stuff man. This is some high quality stuff. Where did you get the money?" Zak asked, head buried in the wiring.

"Contests and jobs doing editing stuff like iCarly. Nothing hard really, mainly people that had the creativity, just not the ability to do the electronics and editing." I explained.

"Can I get some music going?" Kimby asked.

"Sure, the laptop should be set up to the speakers."

"What speakers?" Caitlyn asked, looking everywhere for speakers.

"Just wait." I said confidently.

"Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we crumble. I'll catch you when you fall." Someone sang out.

( I know, I used the song in my other story. But this episode is sooo BIG! It will determine how season 5 will go probably! I'll post the links to both at the bottom of this story if you haven't heard it.)

After about 2 hours, we finished. I went back to Caitlyn, Kimby & Zak's hotel to make sure they got checked it. I headed home, while Caitlyn said she's bring Haley back over o my place.

Once outside, I realized I rode with Zak, so I have to walk. Not my best move. Although, Seattle isn't the worst place to be without a car, walking isn't bad because a lot of people walk, and it's so pretty.

About 5 minutes after I left the hotel, I heard someone call out "Freddie?" I turn around.

"It is you! How have you been?" Asked my friend Kevin. He was a baseball player and a good friend that I told personally that I left Seattle after Carly and Sam found out.

"I've been good. How's Jaelen?" Jaelen is his girlfriend of 2 1/2 years, I think they might make it all the way. They are absolutely PERFECT for each other.

"Wonderful. You would know about that since you have a girlfriend now!" He said, punching my arm but smiling.

"True, you'll probably meet her soon. I'm here until Monday afternoon."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm getting some stuff that I need for school down there, computer, audio mixers, that kind of stuff."

"Your Carly's music guy right?" He asked in a rush.

"That I am. Have you heard her stuff?" I asked, curious. I usually don't hear about what people think of Carly's music except for critics.

"Yeah, usually I'm a rock kind of guy, but Carly is good. Can you tell me how much she hasn't released?" He asked.

"About 6-8 songs. I can get you copies if you promise not to share them on the internet."

"That would be awesome. You'll do that?" He asked happily.

"Absolutely. So what have people been thinking about what happened with iCarly?" I asked, again, I have only heard from Spencer, and Kevin was the first classmate that I have seen since.

"They wish things were back to how they were. A lot of people have been giving Jake a hard time because he and Sam forced you out." He explained.

"Jake and Sam didn't force me out. Carly just jumped at the opportunity. What do you think?" I asked.

"Ridgeway and iCarly isn't the same without the people's tech producer." He said, smiling.

"Well, I will make one appearance at Ridgeway, Principal Franklin told me about the fight club, and I will be doing something to help stop it. You can't tell anybody about it though. It has to be a surprise." I told him.

"Cool, anyway I need to go home, I was headed to my car when I saw you and went way past it. See you around?" he asked.

"Yeah, If I don't see you before Monday I'll text so we can meet up somewhere." I said, giving him a fist bump.

"See ya Freddie."

Man, I didn't realize how nice it was to talk to people like him. This trip home is going to be so much better than last time.

Promo : .com/watch?v=4y5Etes2CV4&feature=watch_response_rev

Song : .com/watch?v=stnUyJuJWT0&feature=BF&list=FLQKZ5HmMhIHQ&index=3


	19. Friends meet frienemies

Chapter 20

**Freddie POV**

"I still can't believe you live here." Kimby said.

I smiled, glancing out the window. The street outside was bustling with activity. One neat thing about being away from Seattle was that when I came back I really could appreciate how lucky I am to live here.

"So what are we doing today?" Haley asked, emerging from my room after "changing" for 20 minutes.

"I was thinking laser tag, there is a enormous arena that used to be a A-Mart. They turned the entire thing into 4 huge laser tag arenas on 2 floors." I said.

"That's huge! Sounds awesome, how about you guys?" Zak said.

"I'm down, when do you want to go?" Caitlyn said.

"How about 3?" Kimby proposed.

"Well, it's 2:00 now, I can take you to skybucks to get us going." I offered.

"Sure, let's go!" Caitlyn said.

I walked towards the door. Behind me I heard Kimby say "You better keep a good hold on him otherwise I'm snatching him up." She joked. Haley laughed and replied "Believe me, I'm not letting him go." I turned around to see her smiling at me. I could see she was thinking about something because she wasn't quite focused on me.

We walked to the elevator, but there was a sign that said "Elevator broken."

"Guess we'll have to take the stairs." Caitlyn joked. Everyone laughed except Haley.

"What do you mean? It's our only option." She said seriously.

We walked into the stairwell and started walking down.

"She was being sarcastic sweetie. Don't worry." I said.

"I don't get it." She said. I just hugged her from behind. She can be a bit silly but I kind of like that, she's really smart.

The 5 of us turned around a tight corner. I briefly saw long dark hair coming around the corner ahead of us.

_Carly. _

"Well I—" Sam said, looking up to see Haley, me and 4 complete strangers less than 10 feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Sam spat.

"It's a break, and I needed to see my mom." I explained.

"Then why are they here?" Carly said, eyeing me with malice and putting a lot of emphasis on they.

"They are my friends. Carly, Sam, this is Caitlyn, Kimby and Zak." I introduced politely.

"Hi." Caitlyn said, icily, but they couldn't tell since they just met her. Kimby and Zak were frowning ever so slightly.

Carly and Sam exchanged a look. They obviously weren't ready for this sudden surprise.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Carly said tauntingly. I was immediately glad I had schooled everyone on Carly and her subtle messages towards people.

"Yeah, you guys are good with sudden surprises." Kimby said. Damn, she slipped her shot in nicely.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Well, we have to get going. Nice seeing you!" Haley said, trying to keep her voice pleasant.

Everyone started down the next flight of stairs. I was last, taking a quick look at Carly and Sam. They both were shooting daggers at me, looking like they would love to humiliate me.

Next thing I knew, I had a face full of stair. Sam tripped me; she never had much self control. Haley helped me up, cursing Carly and Sam under her breath. Caitlyn, Kimby and Zak had rushed up the stairs towards Sam.

Zak quickly grabbed her collar and lifted her right off the ground like a toy.

"LET HER GO!" Carly yelled, and getting pushed aside by Kimby and Caitlyn.

"What the hell! The nub deserved it!" Sam cried out defiantly.

"NO, he told the truth. We know what happened." Zak said darkly.

"And we know your game. We aren't going to put up with it. So you watch it." Caitlyn told her.

Carly glanced at me, asking with her eyes "Make them stop. Please."

_Nope._

"You just think he's all perfect. What's wrong with all of you?" Sam said.

"What's wrong with you?" Haley said.

Zak let her down roughly.

"Crazies. C'mon Carly." Sam said, walking away. Carly followed.

"Whoa." Haley said.

"Whoa is right. Thanks a lot." I said gratefully.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that BS." Caitlyn said.

We finally got outside to the cars. After about 10 minutes, we get to the laser tag arena. While everyone else is taking in the surroundings, I quickly pay for 4 hours of unlimited space which basically means we can play for a total of 4 hours in any room, which have different rules like headshot, king of the hill and melee.

"Did you pay already?" Kimby asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah." I say, knowing that they will be mad, but it's my city my treat. Ok, maybe calling Seattle my city is stretching it a bit.

About 100 feet past the ticket booth is the vest room that has 8 different kinds of vests and all kinds of colors. We all program our names in to the vests. I got a translucent black, Haley picked red, Kimby is blue, and Zak and Caitlyn are both gold.

One neat thing about having such large rooms is the fact that you can roam around and creep on someone to get a whole lot of kills with out them noticing. Plus, each member has 3 "grenades". Basically anyone who is within 20 feet of them gets 2 kills each. It's a very easy way to rack up a ton of kills or points, whatever you're playing for.

"So do you guys want to play? Or do you want to sample each?" I asked.

"I want to stick together." Haley spoke up.

"Together." Kimby said.

"Together." Zak said.

"Look." Caitlyn said, looking at a flyer on the wall.

2nd floor is all out melee all day all week! Players will need to go up skywalk then be split into the existing teams. Both rooms are 1 game. 1 game is 45 min max.

"I want to do that." Haley said, grabbing my hand.

"Me too." Caitlyn said.

"How about you two?" I asked Kimby and Zak.

They looked at each other. "We're cool with that." Zak said, Kimby nodding.

We all walked up the skywalk. From the looks of things the separating was in progress. We got in line with about 20 other people. Haley and I got on one team, Caitlyn, Kimby and Zak on the other.

"Ok teams, retreat to the far rooms. About 5 minutes after everyone is in the rooms things will start. Watch out, no violence and play fair." The organizer said.

Haley and I walked to the room. I remember this room, there are walls to hide behind, and random hurdles to discourage random running. Other than that things are very open. I recall that the other room is a lot more cluttered.

"You ready?" I ask Haley.

"You bet." She said, face ready to face an onslaught.

"BENSON!" I hear behind me. I turn around. It's Kevin, Tyler and Jessica, all friends in my class at Ridgeway.

"Hey guys, what's up? Ready to own some peoples?" I say happily.

"Yeah! I missed you! How has LA been?" Jessica asked. Behind her, Haley was introducing herself to Kevin and Tyler.

"Awesome. That's Haley by the way." I say to the three of them.

" How about some music to get you guys going?" A guy in a neon T-Shirt said.

"YEAH!" People yelled everywhere.

"Rihanna and Jay-Z, Run this town." He said, as the music started. I remember last year during the Super Bowl this song played, and I loved it, I have it on my pearpod.

The music was quickly getting frenzied, and the room was going right along with it. Haley was breathing to relax, Jessica was talking to her. Kevin and Tyler tapped me on the shoulder, handing me a Ridgeway baseball hat. They both played for the school, baseball and football respectively. They started doing some handshake.

"Freddie, we need a phrase to signify if someone needs help so one of us can come to help. We want to own." Tyler said as Jay-Z sung " We are, yeah I said it, we are, you can call me Caesar…"

"How about bring the rain?" Kevin proposed.

"Perfect, from Transformers." Tyler said, bumping fists with him.

I turned to Jessica and Haley. "Our saying if your trapped is bring the rain."

"Cool." Jess said, as Haley nodded.

"Who's gonna run this town tonight….. BOOM BOOM, Who's gonna run this town tonight?" The song sang ending soon.

I turned back to Kevin and Tyler, saluting both of them. Jessica came up to me " Haley and I are together. Good luck!" She yelled, decibel level rising.

I walked to the back of the room. " 5…4…3…2…1… GO!" A voice rang out. People scattered, not expecting the start so quickly. I put my hat on backwards and headed out. Everyone else had left to search for people. The gigantic room was a bunch of tiny lights of all colors.

All was good for about a minute, then I came upon about 7 people, pinned down by a group of 4. They didn't see me, and they promptly left after getting about 10 hits.

More music came on via hidden speakers. "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park.

Grenades everywhere. I actually get hit by one after I walk into the 20 foot zone as it went off. I see a hat with a R on it. I sneak over there to see if it's a ally.

It's Kevin. "We have a small problem. They have a defensive line set up with people 2 deep near the door way." He told me.

"Are you saying we're trapped?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Crap, we need to find a creative way—" I start, but Tyler comes running up, "Stairs in the back, come on!"

The three of us starts sprinting towards the stairs. Nobody is on our side. This gives us a awesome vantage point to fire on them.

"Wait up!" I hear a familiar voice call.

Haley and Jess come running to us. "Things are getting bad down there, we're down 134 to 69, and that was before we saw you guys." Jess told us.

"Let's go!" I said, joining about 15 others rushing for the balcony that joins the rooms. I can't believe I forgot about the balcony.

People downstairs start pointing up, realizing that we are getting in their side without any resistance. Tons start gunning for us, and we duck behind some walls. Willow Smith now.

Looking ahead, I can see a split in the pathway. "FORK!" I yell.

Jess volunteers her and Haley go right. I can't hear, but she pointed. The three of us remaining head left.

A few people have gotten up top, but they are disorganized. I pick off about 4 people. Kevin pulls me down from a grenade. Popping back up I see 3 people standing together. Upon closer inspection it's Caitlyn, Kimby and Zak. I motion to Tyler and Kevin, pointing at them.

"You know them?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get them!" Tyler said, aiming towards them.

"On three…..1…2…3!" I say, letting loose on them. They realize quickly that they are getting hit, but not from above. It helped that Wiz Khalifa started to play right as we started to shoot.

"Grenades!" I yell.

"Got it!" Kevin told me.

"I'm going to see if I can get down there." Tyler said.

"Throw!" I said quietly.

The grenades bounced, and right before they were going to go off a whole bunch of people got battled back into the 20 foot range. Bad thing was when they killed everyone the noise was REALLY loud.

Zak pointed up, seeing the brim of Tyler's hat. Caitlyn and Kimby run for the ramp that leads to the upper level.

"They're coming!" Kevin yelled.

I look around, looking for a place to hide._ I've got it._

I run away from Kevin and Tyler. "Where are you going?" I head towards Haley and Jess. "What are you doing?" Haley asked, thinking I was attracting tons of fire.

I lifted up a tile in the floor, and crawling into a space in the floor with a slide to my right. I could see everything going on above me.

Everyone ran to where I disappeared. "Where in the hell did he go?" Jess asked.

"Heads up!" Tyler yelled. Zak, Caitlyn and Kimby ran towards them, firing.

Tyler, Kevin, Jess and Haley ran away. "Traitor!" Zak jokingly yelled at Haley.

I grabbed a grenade, and rolled it under Zak's feet. Haley turned around to fire, but asaw the grenade and ran for it.

More loud noises. 20 more points for me! Zak and company are confused on where it came from. I crawl to the slide on my right. Down I go!

Ok, so I wasn't expecting to end up on the other side of the arena. Things are a lot more hectic. I try to avoid all the erratic fire, but I still get hit a bunch. I jump over a hurdle, seeing what looks like Zak.

Wait the lights just came on. "Game over." The PA guy said. I walk out, looking for Haley.

"Freddie!" I hear. Kevin, Jess and Tyler are with Haley.

"Where did you go?" Haley asked.

"I saw a trapdoor that was there before they remodeled. I wanted to see if it still worked." I explained.

"Hey guys!" Kimby said, walking up with Zak and Caitlyn right behind her.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm Kevin, this is Tyler." Kevin introduced.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Tyler asked. Haley was hugging me very tightly.

"Yeah." I managed to get out. "Easy girl, I can't breathe." I told Haley. She loosened her grip a little.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we need to head off to dinner. Can we meet up later?" Kevin asked, looking very sorry.

"That's ok." I say, handing Tyler the hat they gave me.

"Keep it…" Kevin says, pushing it away.

Kimby, Haley and I get to my car. I immediately jump to a song that popped into my head during the laser tag.

"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles….."


	20. Bad Thoughts

Chapter 21

**Freddie POV**

"Freddie? Please wake up." Haley asked, gently shaking me.

"I'm up." I said sleepily. Glanced at my clock on the bedside table.

_3:49. _

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I need to tell you something." Haley said, messing with my covers.

"Go ahead." I said, lying back on the covers.

"My mom called today."

I shot right up, she's still fighting with her mom. She's spent the last week with me.

"What did she say?" I asked, very apprehensively.

"Well, she called when we were in downtown today. She left a voicemail." She said, still looking down.

"And?" I maintained.

"She's mad that I left for the holiday without telling her. She wants me to break up with you, since you're a "bad influence". She said, with air quotes around "bad influence".

"Ok, what do you think?" I reasoned.

"I don't want to break up with you." She immediately said.

"Good. You're stuck with me." I said jokingly.

"But she might be right about leaving without telling her."

"True…" I said, thinking that it wasn't my best move, but—

"But she yelled at me because I have only applied to 9 colleges! It's junior year after all!" She exclaimed.

"Keep it down please, and you're right, you don't always have to take all of your mom's stress that's built up from work." I pleaded, coaxing her into a hug.

Haley slipped into my arms. "I just don't know she confided." she said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't either, but everything will be fine." I said, reaching for my phone. I set the alarm for 7:30. I needed to make sure everything was ready to go back in 2 days. I don't want to go back!

_My alarm's going off. _

I move to turn it off. I manage to turn it off, but Haley fell asleep on me, so I really can't move.

_Where is my laptop? And how do I get Haley off me without waking her up?_

I finally find my laptop, but it's on my desk, all the way across the room. I look back to Haley. I never realized her legs were so sexy. Looking at her, you wouldn't really see it, but now not only that but she has a nice toned stomach and…

_STOP FREDDIE. Stop it NOW. _

_She is beautiful, but don't you dare start thinking about getting lucky anytime soon. You haven't seen her in a bikini, let alone anything else._

I shook my head, gently lifting Haley off me and placing her on my pillow. She told me once that she loves the way that I smell. Kinda odd in my mind, but it's sweet. When I let go of her I see her chest bounce ever so slightly….

_Freddie, go take a shower. You have to get out of here._

I get out of bed, blood rushing away from my brain.

Turning the water on, I make sure the door is locked. Once under the relaxingly hot water I start to think.

_Am I a loser because I'm still stuck on first base with Haley? I hope not, but I'm pretty sure Zak and Caitlyn and Carly and Jake have at least gotten past third, if not scored . They're probably wondering what my problem is, she sleeps at my house often, Kimby found that out the hard way._

I shut the water off. After getting fully clothed, I walk back into my room, deciding almost instantly that shorts are better than jeans today, it's just too hot. I go to my dresser to grab a pair of shorts. I decide on some khaki ones to contrast nicely with my red shirt. But the athletic genius I am, dropped them right on top of Haley's suitcase. I bend down to pick them up, but there was something there that made me forget about my resolve.

Two words. Black lace.

_Keep it moving Benson. Go do something. Just get out of this room, you've had enough excitement for one day._

I walk out of my room, grabbing my keys and wallet, blood rushing away from my head again. I need to have more control.

_Control, that's gonna be the freaking word of the day huh?_

Nobody is out right now. Not surprising since it's 8:10 on a Sunday. I stroll right down to skybucks and get my iced coffee. It's a gorgeous day outside.

_Not a gorgeous as Haley sleeping._

What is going on with me? Why does my mind keep jumping back to Haley in my room, alone, with my mom not due to come back to a emergency Separated Parents conference, thank goodness. But Haley in my room alone, and nothing planned for today…

_BENSON! We need a way to distract you for today. How about music? Carly is due for a new song._

I find myself suddenly in the Bushwell lobby.

"Yo Tech Boy!" Lewbert said.

I turn to glare at him. "This better be good." I say darkly.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

I turn on the spot. "You didn't answer me boy!" He yelled.

_Yeah, well I don't have to._

I never realized how well I have this elevator timed. I just start walking and the door opens just enough for me to slip through.

Finally home, this has been a surprising morning.

Haley greets me at my door.

"Hey, I missed you." She said.

_And my mind missed you._


	21. Dancing Crazy and a webshow

(A/N: This is the same day as Chapter 21 Hope you like it!)

Chapter 22

**Freddie POV**

Finally back on dry land. Kayaking with Haley is exhausting, especially since she fell asleep about halfway to our restaurant and the entire way back. While payed for the kayaks and stuff Haley took my keys and went to go lie down in my car. I check my phone briefly.

From: Carly

2:49 P.M

Freddie, I need a favor, can you come over ASAP?

Carls

From: Freddie

4:50 P.M

How may I be of service?

From: Carly

4:51 P.M

Thank goodness you responded, Jake bailed, can you fill in on iCarly tonight?

From: Freddie

4:53 P.M

What do you need me to do?

From: Carly

4:54 P.M

Film, be you, stuff like that. Like old times. PLZ?

_This has to be a joke._

Zak and Caitlyn are holding hands to my left, and Kimby is to my right just walking.

Kimby looks at me. "What's wrong Freddie?"

"N….nothing, nothing at all." I manage to get out. Crap I sounded like something was wrong.

Caitlyn turned to me. "You're lying."

I simply hand my phone to Zak.

He glances at it, with Caitlyn sneaking a peek also. Quickly he looks at me.

"What the hell?"

"What does it say?" Kimby asked. Zak passed off my phone.

She glanced at it. "Did I miss something?"

"No, I haven't talked to her this entire trip." I told them, getting in my car.

I drive back to Bushwell with Haley passed out in the back seat. At a stoplight I remember that I forgot to text Carly back

From: Freddie

5:08 P.M

Sure, when do you want me there?

Green light, I gots to gooo….

I see Bushwell in the distance, and Kimby driving behind me. My phone lights up. Another stoplight.

From: Carly

5:13 P.M

Show starts at 7:30, how about 6:45?

Pulling into Bushwell. I get out of the car, giving Haley my keys so she can go sleep upstairs.

From: Freddie

5:16 P.M

Sure

"Hey guys, I said yes to Carly" I told Caitlyn, Kimby and Zak, getting out of the car.

"Awesome. When are you going over?" Zak asked.

"She said 6:30." I said.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Caitlyn asked. Zak glanced at her worriedly.

_Mental Note, talk to Zak about if something is wrong with Caitlyn. If there is…_

"Sure, let's go." I said happily.

From: Carly

5:20 P.M

How about you bring your friends?

_This calls for a text to Sam._

To: Sam

5:21 P.M

Sam, do you know about Carly wanting me to film iCarly tonight?

From: Freddie

5:22 P.M

Sounds awesome

Caitlyn, Kimby and Zak are all talking about how they don't want to go to school.

"Carly invited you guys to the show." I said, understating it to an amazing degree.

The three of them just stared at me.

Caitlyn finally said, "I want to see that.".

I handed her my phone, walking into Galini's.

"A pie shop?" Kimby asked.

"Not a pie shop, the world's best pie shop!" I yelled.

"This is so…sudden! Too weird." Zak said.

"You got a message from…..Sam." Caitlyn told me

From: Sam

5:31 P.M

Yeah…you are doing it right?

From: Freddie

5:32 P.M

Yeah, why did she ask then invite my friends?

"Freddie! Long time no see, what can I get you?" Mario said, shaking my hand across the counter.

"5 pieces of coconut cream pie please. I've got friends to convert to your pie." I smiled.

"5 pieces of coconut cream pie for 3 and 2 for a long timer? Coming up, just a minute." Mario grinned.

"You talk about this pie like it's a religion." Zak said.

I laughed. "It is."

From: Sam

5:34 P.M

I know, she is in one her moods that everything is good. Are you going to bring them?

From: Freddie

5:34 P.M

I am, see you soon

"Here's the pie." Caitlyn said, breaking me out of my trance over iCarly.

I grabbed my phone. "I want to record this." I grinned. Seems like only yesterday when I was about to try the world's best pie for the first time.

Recording…. All three take a bite.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" They all said in unison, causing people to smile knowingly in our direction.

"I knew it." I said.

Before I knew it, their plates were empty. I attempted to protect my plate but the combined strength of the 3 of them pried it away.

I signaled for 4 more to Mario. He laughed and went to retrieve the pie.

"You went from my fiends to ferocious beasts. Guess you like it." I said.

They just nodded, Kimby stealing a bite of pie from Zak's fork.

Mario puts the pie down. I manage to secure a piece before the animals devour my arms.

11slices of pie later I paid for a 34.12 bill. It's pricey but worth it x1000.

"Time to head back." I said, looking at my friends who were gazing off like they were daydreaming.

We talked about what might happen on the way back to Bushwell. More yelling from Lewbert, I have no clue what he said, we all ignored him.

I moved to knock on Carly's door.

"Knock, Knock…"

Sasha wrenched open the door. "There they are! What's up people?"

"Hey Sasha, you're sure happy today." I told her smiling. Kimby and Zak drifted over to Spencer's new sculpture in progress.

"Yeah, you're taking back iCarly for one night!" She said, hugging me.

I grinned, and then remembered that I never told Haley why I was over here.

From: Freddie

6:15 P.M

Hey Haley, Carly needs me to film the show today and she invited Kimby, Zak, Caitlyn and you to come if you want to. I'm at Spencer's if you need me, love you

"Freddo, what's shaking?" Spencer came over smiling and wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Not much, what is that supposed to be?" I asked, gesturing to his sculpture of straws that had been cover in random items.

"It's just a funsie thing for a dentist that wanted a random piece of art to look at." He answered.

"Why did you put stuff on the straws?" asked Zak behind me.

"To give it personality."

Sam came running downstairs. "Freddie! Nice to see you." She said. Over her shoulder I could see Haley step back and Zak step forward, putting an arm around Haley.

"I'm good, just waiting for the fireworks to begin." I said.

"She turned to Kimby, Zak, Caitlyn and Haley."Umm, I'm really sorry how I introduced myself to you guys. Freddie's said a lot of nice things about all of you." She smiled at Haley, who looked unconvinced. "I'm Sam." She finished.

Haley walked in the door, and went from calm to suddenly surprised. She walked over to me, eying Sam warily.

Kimby spoke first. "Hi."

"You're Kimby right?" Sam asked.

Kimby glanced at me. "Yeah….."

She then turned to Caitlyn and Zak. "Then I guess your Caitlyn and your Zak." She said, pointing to each of them.

"That's us." Zak said bluntly.

"Hi Haley, how are you doing girl?" Sam then asked.

"I'm ok." She said timidly.

Sam looked very uncomfortable. It wasn't going as planned apparently.

"Who wants cupcakes?" Spencer asked. He winked at me as Haley dove for the plate.

Sasha steered Sam towards Spencer's room and I decided to talk to everyone.

"Hey guys?" I started.

They all glanced at me.

"I'm noticing some resentment. What's up?"

"They screwed up your reputation, fired you and sent you down stairs face first." Caitlyn exclaimed. Zak put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just find it hard to trust them" Kimby said.

I sighed. "All true, but Sam sounded sincere."

"I'll give it tonight." Haley said quietly.

"I'm with Haley, if everything goes well tonight then next time we can get buddy buddy." Zak said.

"Can you guys just act normal tonight? I hate to ask it, I just want to have fun tonight." I said exasperatedly.

Right after I said it I regretted it.

They reacted the opposite of what I expected. I was expecting to be told that they weren't going to act any differently.

"Sure, you still want to be friends right?" Kimby asked.

"With Carly and Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, seems dumb but I do."

Just then Sam and Sasha walked back in the room. I grabbed a cupcake and glanced at Zak and Caitlyn. They smiled at me.

Zak motioned over my shoulder. He and Caitlyn gave me an "ok" sign.

"Who wants to go up to the studio?" Sam asked.

" I do!" Haley said happily.

"Count us in" Zak said, squeezing Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Sounds cool." Kimby said.

Everyone except Spencer and Sasha crammed into the elevator.

"It's a bit tight, Freddie and I will take the stairs." Sam said, pulling on my collar as the door closed.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"Did you rewire the TV?" She demanded.

"Yeah…" I started.

"Thanks Fredward." She said smiling taking the stairs 2 at a time. The closer we got, music got louder and louder…

Finally at the 3rd floor. Carly is BLASTING some music. Elevator still not up here yet.

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water, your arm around me for the first time…."

Carly kept jamming out to Taylor Swift, having absolutely NO IDEA that Sam and I were in the room and that the elevator had JUST opened. But there she was, jumping up and own, holding the blue remote singing Taylor Swift.

Haley glanced at me. Kimby, Zak, Caitlyn all looked surprised and looked like they were about to laugh.

The song just finished. "Having fun Carls?" Sam snidely asked.

"AAAAAHHH! Don't scare me like that Sam!" Carly told her.

She then saw me. "She blushed. "Hi Freddie."

"Hey Carls. I'm glad you like Taylor too." I joked.

She then looked at the elevator. Haley, Caitlyn, Zak and Kimby were still standing there, but now Zak and Haley were slightly smiling.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Carly." Carly said, looking away. Apparently she was intimidated by my friends.

Caitlyn strode forward. "Hi, I never told you my name. I'm Caitlyn. Sorry about the bad start."

"Me too, I'm Zak by the way." Zak said, standing behind Caitlyn.

"Is that you Haley?" Carly asked.

Haley looked a bit cautious. 'Yeah, hi." She said smiling.

Kimby was definitely the most standoffish of the group. But still, I was very happy at how things were going.

A new song came onto the speakers. I didn't recognize it; it was a heavy techo-dubstep sound.

"So what kinds of music do you guys like?" Carly asked, seeing everyone except Sam with a questioning look on their faces.

"Rock & Roll, maybe on a good a day some pop." Zak said.

"Pure Rock and Roll" Caitlyn said.

"Pop." Kimby and Haley said.

"Sweet, if you guys want you can pick out some music over on the cart." Carly said, gesturing to the cart.

Caitlyn Zak, Haley and Kimby went over to the tech cart. I walked around the studio.

_Damn it. This place is MINE!I am going to take this place back if it is the last thing I do!_

I turned to Carly and Sam. "Are you guys still using my laptop?"

They both looked at each other guiltily.

"I'm not mad if it is, I just want to know." I reassured them. Or at least I tried to.

"Yeah…." Carly said quietly.

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked.

"I just want to know how much time I need to get ready. That reminds me!" I yelled, causing everyone to turn and stare at me. I really couldn't care less.

I run out of the studio via backstage. I walk over to a window where the fire escape is. I climbed onto the fire escape, and walked around to the area right where my room is.

I pulled open my sliding glass door, walking into my room. I look left and right, not seeing what I was looking for. I however do see that Haley left her phone on my sheets. I fold them, and continue my search.

Finally I see it behind Haley's suitcase. I purposely don't look down; I need to be concentrating on what was going on in the studio, not what could happen sometime with Haley and me.

_Get going Freddie. They are wondering where you went, you know that._

I walk thru my sliding glass door, retracing my steps to the studio. Once I walk back in the room I get a reproachful look from Haley. Temporarily ignoring her, I turn to look at Carly and Sam.

"Can't film iCarly without this." I smiled, snapping my camera back.

They both smiled. "Nice to have you back Fredward." Sam said, getting looks from all except Carly and me.

Caitlyn and Haley were still on my laptop, but they had already chosen one song. Love Like Woe, by The Ready Set.

"Move over, I want to pick one." I said.

They slid over, but still looked at the screen. I went to my old PearTunes log in on this laptop. There were a bunch of songs dated after I left charged to my account. I'll talk to Carly and Spence later.

I went to a playlist that always seemed to get us ready for a awesome show.

"OOH! Pick that one!" Haley said, pointing to Fireflies by Owl City. I clicked.

I looked to Zak. He rolled his eyes, not knowing that I didn't just choose that for Haley. I was going to segway into it, but either way works.

Kimby was singing lightly. Sam was doing her normal drummer girl thing and Caitlyn was looking relatively happy.

I glanced at Carly. She was looking at me. I knew immediately what she was thinking. I barely nodded, but she recognized the gesture.

I suddenly jogged to get a gigantic hat for her. As I emerged, she pressed a button on the remote.

"What are you two doing?" Zak asked, Caitlyn right behind him. Sam put an arm out to stop them. She knew what was coming.

"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep…."

The TV swung out and Violin Hero was on the screen.

"Hey, Violin Hero!" Haley said, as Zak was looking very puzzled.

"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance…" Almost there….

Sam tossed us the mikes, and I slipped the hat on Carly's head. She was smiling in a way I have only seen once or twice. One time was when Sam beat me on a history test. It was the last test of the year, and I Christmas treed it. She needed it to pass. I got a 49, she got a 94.

I smiled back at Carly, as our favorite part of the song started.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep…" We both sang, completely rocking out.

Sam was laughing, as Zak, Caitlyn, Haley and Kimby looked stunned at how random it was that we just started rocking out to Violin Hero. But they were also slightly smiling.

"But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre 'cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar…." I said.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep…" We sang out again, and then played the air drums.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting at the seams." We finished. Everyone started cheering. The TV displayed 100 percent of the lyrics right. After months of arguing, we could still be beasting on Violin Hero.

"Nice job, I didn't know you could sing!" Caitlyn said as Haley tackled her way into a hug.

"Not to break up all this but we're live in 4 minutes. Freddie, the cards are on the cart." Sam said.

Carly steered everyone else behind my cart. I looked at the cards. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some skits, random dancing and something that scared me. "What fell out the window this time?"

"Hey Sam?" I said.

"Yezzir." She said.

"What's what fell out the window this time?" I asked, worried that this could be bad.

"Just a segment that we drop something someone, usually Spencer doesn't want anymore off the top of the building."

I grabbed the camera and looked back at Haley, Caitlyn, Zak and Kimby. They all were smiling.

_Let's crush this thing._

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2…." I said, pointing at Carly and Sam.

"Hola!" Carly said.

"That's hello in espanol!" Sam said happily.

"And unless you are actually looking for a Mexican webshow," Carly said.

"THIS IS iCARLY!" They both yelled. Confetti came down from the ceiling.

Carly and Sam promptly dove right into the show. It was really funny. Much to my surprise, "What fell out the window this time?" was my favorite part. They put a balloon full of old gumbo from a friend by Lewbert's car. A cinder block was dropped on top of it. It splattered so far the camera was covered!

It was so amazing to just be doing this again. I miss the days when I did this weekly.

Finally, Sam turned to Carly and whispered something into her ear. Carly had an excited look on her face.

"And, lastly but certainly not leastly, we here at iCarly have a surprise for everyone out there." Sam said.

"We have some guests with us tonight." Carly said, motioning for Zak and company to come out in front of the camera.

I looked to my left, they all were smiling happily and walked into the frame.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Sam urged them.

"Hi." Caitlyn said very shyly. I was surprised, she's usually a very confident girl.

Kimby and Zak waved. Haley instead had came and stood by me.

"These are a couple of friends from LA." Carly said.

"And they aren't the only visitors on tonight's show." Sam said.

"C'mon out Haley." Carly said soothingly. I gave her a slight push so she couldn't hide behind me.

She walked over to Carly and Sam. "Hi everyone!"

Sam walked out of the frame over to Zak. She whispered something in his ear. Zak smiled deviously.

"Tonight's definitely been a special night here at iCarly. And not just because we have these wonderful guests, we have an old friend of the show here also." Sam said walking back into the frame.

Zak came behind me.

_Uh oh, I have a feeling I'm not going to be a secret much longer…._

"Who is our mystery guest?" Carly teased.

"Well here he is…." Sam said.

"FREDDIE BENSON COME ON OUT!" They both yelled as Caitlyn, Haley, Zak and Kimby all cheered.

I turned the camera around. "Hi everyone." I said, then turned the camera back around.

"Give me the camera Benson." Zak smiled. I handed him the camera and walked into the frame.

Haley immediately grabbed my hand. Sam glanced at us, then spoke up.

"You are not seeing things people! Yes, she is holding Frednub's hand, and not ONLY THAT, they're going out!" She continued.

"Now you might be wondering what on earth is going on." Sam said.

"Sam and I have been keeping in contact with Freddie and after working a few things out and finding out he was coming home with his friends from school decided to invite him here!" Carly said.

_Now is my chance._

"I actually have a surprise for Carly." I spoke up. It was Carly and Sam's turn to be thrown off while Caitlyn, Zak, Kimby and Haley knew what was coming.

"What surprise?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what surprise?" Carly asked too.

I walked to my tech cart, pulling my flash drive out of my pocket. I uploaded Carly's song to the speakers.

"Ok viewers of iCarly, here is Carly's new single, Shakespeare. Available on PearTunes right after this very show!" I said, starting the music.

As the song played Carly happily skipped around while Sam sang. They both looked happier than I had seen them in years.

Unfortunately, the song, like all good things had to end. Afterward Carly said. "Well, that's Shakespeare, hope everyone liked it. And remember…"

"Stay blonde." Sam said

"Go Brune." Carly retorted.

"Don't forget to vote." Sam said.

"Fill your fire extinguishers." Carly said.

"RAAAANDOM DANCING!" The PA sounded.

I crept back to my cart, "We're clear!"

(A/N: I honestly have no idea what to write about on iOMG, Seddie has basically nuked it. So basically I'm putting it on hiatus until after we see the episode after iParty with Victorious. Which basically is the most pointless episode since it won't deal with Seddie. Sorry, long tangent, but a lot has happened in 24 hrs. One more thing, we don't even know what the name is! Or when it will air so it could be in September for grief sakes!)


	22. So close, yet so far

Chapter 23

**Freddie POV**

_6:18. Stupid insomnia._

I feel around on my nightstand for my phone. I hit something solid, but it's not my phone.

"Splash!"

_Damn, my water glass…_

I move to get a towel to clean up the water but SOMEONE has chosen me to be her teddy bear again. Smiling, I gently move Haley back to her pillow. I'm pretty sure she's slept on me every night so far.

I walk to my bathroom in the pitch dark. I manage to find a towel. But when I get to near where I think the spill is…..

"Slip….Wham!"

I fall straight down on the floor. Ow, that really hurt. Thankfully I don't think I damaged myself too badly.

I get up off the floor, shirt totally soaked. I move over to my closet to get a shirt. I pick a black Hollister shirt.

After my escapade to the floor I finally wipe up my water, then moving to take a shower.

_Does Haley even think about us together in a physical way? I don't think so. I can't ask her, she could freak out and lose her most valuable support structure she has right now with her mom and all._

Yeah, I'm STILL thinking about what happened yesterday morning. I don't really think it's all that weird though, I'm a teenage guy, and most have resorted to other ways of satisfying themselves.

I get out of the shower. Beautiful morning by the way. The sun is rising right now and it's in the "I can barely look at it without sunglasses" stage. Very pretty orange.

Since I've gone out for breakfast the past 2 mornings I think I'll go ahead and make breakfast. I start making coffee, put the bacon on our awesome stone bacon cooker and put it in the oven, get out the eggs and am reaching for the pancake stuff when I hear noise at our door.

I open the door; my mom is struggling with her various bags.

"Morning mom." I say, grabbing all of her bags.

"Hey Freddie, how are you and do I smell coffee?" She asked, following me inside.

"Yeah, I'm making some. Do you want some?"

"No, I'm going to sleep after I talk to you." She said smiling.

"Glad I put you to sleep." I said sarcastically, returning to my search for the pancake stuff.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She said, hugging me while I walked back to the kitchen.

"So how was the hospital?"

"Terrible, some 4 year old got in a car wreck and died in surgery. Even some of the doctors were crying." She said, sounding very stuffed up suddenly.

"I'm sorry. That's horrible." I said, pulling into another hug.

"Worse yet, it was a drunk driver that caused the accident. We had to treat him too." She continued.

"I really think that you shouldn't have to help monsters like them."

"I agree, but I have to follow the Hippocratic Oath." She said.

I again started looking for the pancake stuff. "True, did anything good happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Stevens woke up. His wife and baby were there. The nurses were crying, but out of happiness."

"That's wonderful mom, were you crying?" I asked. Mr. Stevens was in a vicious car crash that amazingly only he got hurt in. He was knocked unconscious and broke his arm and had some internal bleeding. He had been unconscious for about 2 weeks and the doctors were going to run some tests to see if he was a vegetable.

"I never said anything about me." She said smiling.

I finally get out the pancake stuff and started to combine the ingredients.

"I'm heading to bed Fredward. See you later." My mom said, heading to her room.

These pancakes are going to be amazing. They pour perfectly into the pan. I don't like the grills that you pour and wait. I don't really think it should count as cooking.

Speaking of amazing, the bacon smells terrific. 5 minutes left says my pearphone. A small but soft pair of hands sneak around my waist and wrap around my abs.

"Hey, you're up!" I told Haley who was digging into my stomach with her nails.

I turned around to hug her but she looked a little distracted in her eyes. "Huh?" was all she managed to say.

I turned back to my pancakes, which were about ready to turn over. "I just said I'm glad you're up."

"Oh, thanks. Did you make enough for me?" She asked, reaching for the spatula to flip the eggs.

"Of course I did. How can I forget about the girl who decided to use me as her teddy bear the last 3 nights?"

"I did again? Sorry!" She said, hugging me from behind again. She started feeling my abs again. I quickly turned around.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, looking RIGHT into her eyes. She had that far away look again.

"Uhh…." She said.

I walked to the refrigerator grabbing the Orange juice, which I knew she wanted.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you had so much…muscle." Haley said, finishing very lamely.

I laughed, putting the OJ on the table. _Keep it cool Benson, glad to know she can be a little physical._

"Didn't know you were so touchy." I said, flipping the pancakes.

"Well…" She said.

I briefly turned around to see her blushing a lot.

"No need to be nervous. It's just breakfast." I said, handing her a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes.

She took the plate silently, not looking at me. We ate mostly in silence, the only talking coming when she complimented me on my cooking skills.

After doing the dishes Haley walked quickly towards my room. I grabbed her from behind around her tiny waist. I really doubt she weighs more that 90 pounds max.

"You don't have to feel bad about thinking like that." I whispered into her ear.

"But I shouldn't." She retorted, relaxing into my grip.

"It's ok Haley, I have had that kind of thing cross my mind before." I admitted.

_Ok, officially crossing into dangerous territory._

"When?" She said, sounding completely caught off guard.

"You were asleep." I admitted.

She thought for a second, "The morning I ended up on your pillow!" She exclaimed, leading me into my bedroom and shutting the door.

"Yeah, you know you could just ask or be bold and lift up my shirt." I boldly said.

_Crap, I just screwed it up._

She quickly turned me around and put her hands right back on my stomach. "Are you serious?" She asked behind me.

"Yeah, just do it when nobody's around. That's all I ask." I reassured her.

She lifted up my shirt, hands following the same path. She lifted her head and lightly kissed me.

_Damn, she has a attitude and is bold!_

"You are mine." She said deeply, attacking my lips.

All I managed to get out is "mmph!" before she broke apart from me.

I smiled. "Didn't know you were so aggressive."

"You don't mind?" She asked.

"Not at all."

She slipped her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely while pushing me onto my mattress. When we landed I felt her breasts bounce on my chest through her bra and shirt.

_Keep it calm Benson, you are not getting lucky…_

She kept kissing me, now wrapping her legs around me.

_Ok, maybe I'm wrong._

We broke apart, she's completely on top of me. She also looks kinda worried.

"Can I take your shirt off?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask. Just do it, I'm not going to be mad." I said, smiling.

Bye bye shirt. She moves to get back to attacking my face but I stopped her.

"What?" She asked as I got up and jogged to my door, wrenching it open.

I snuck to my mom's bedroom. She's sawing logs, thank goodness. I discreetly shut her door.

Back to my room, shut my door and get back to Haley.

"My mom." I explained.

"We good?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah."

She smiled, roughly positioning herself on top of me again. Move bouncing and stuff. I swear my eyes crossed.

She chuckled, at least I think then kissed me again. This is going to sound wrong, but I think I could kiss her like this all day.

I instinctively grab her behind her back. I get a groan from Haley in response. I am trying to stay composed but I'm not having much luck.

I accidentally brush up against her shirt, lifting it up a tiny bit. She breaks apart again.

"Sorry, didn't mean it." I said.

"Liar." She said sexily.

"Yeah well…" I said, trailing off.

_Nice job of ruining it Freddie!_

She puts her head on my shoulder. " You don't have to ask." She said, pulling back and massaging my abs and smiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She breathed into my ear, and then pulled away a bit.

We kinda stared each other down. Finally Haley spoke up.

"You're nervous."

"No way. I couldn't possibly be nervous." I said very sarcastically.

"I want you to do this ok? I want you to relax and enjoy this. Please?" She asked.

I sighed, and then lifted her shirt off her.

_What do you know damn it. Black Lace._

I'm pretty sure my eyes did cross this time.

Haley smiled. "Just enjoy Freddie. This is supposed to be good."

I just smiled and kissed her. She discreetly adjusted herself against me.

_Breathe._

I really can't believe this happened so fast. Freddie Benson, making out in his bed shirtless with his girlfriend in shorts and a bra. Somebody pinch me.

Not to say I'm not enjoying myself. I don't think there is any space between Haley and I. Still kissing her, I gently pull her closer to me with my hand on the small of her back. Her bra is gently brushing up against me. My reward for my instinct is a small groan from Haley. Her hands are slowly sliding towards my belt. Right now I'm composed, but if she gets my pants off then that will be a different story.

She abruptly snatches her lips and hands away from me. "Anytime that you want me 'round, I'll be there at the speed of sound. Anytime that you want me around, I'm there." 

Damn it. Damn it to hell. It's Caitlyn.

I grab my phone, not daring to look at Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fredward." Zak replied.

"What's up?" I said, trying to sound happy when actually I was silently cursing his horrible timing.

"Is it too early for us to come over?"

"No, come on over." I told him. I don't think I should refuse him, he'd get suspicious.

"Ok, we'll be over in 10 minutes."

"See you then." I said, throwing my phone onto my mattress violently that Haley had just gotten off of.

I turned to look at her only to be tackled into a hug.

"Now that's a buzzkill." I said.

"Yeah, but I want to finish this tonight ok?" She said, pushing her chest into mine.

_Keep it together a little longer Freddie…_

She broke apart from me. "You ok?" She asked, her worried look back.

"Yeah," I said honestly. "I hope I didn't do badly."

"Never tell anyone this, but you were about 10 minutes away from getting lucky. I was definitely losing myself to you." She said, gently kissing me.

Wow, 10 minutes huh?

"Damn phone call." I said.

"Exactly, you did wonderfully." She said reassuringly.

"You are gorgeous Haley, you know that." I complimented her.

"Thank you." She said, getting off my bed reluctantly.

Move chest bounce. I really am a lucky guy.

She looked down, where my façade of calm had finally broken.

"All you have to do is ask…." She said seductively. "I'm going to get in the shower." She added.

I look at the clock. 9:18. 6 minutes since Zak called.

Damn phone call.


	23. Relax

Chapter 24

**Freddie POV**

"You already had breakfast?" Kimby asked, sounding very sad.

"Yeah." I said.

"We were going to take you out. Phooey." She finished. Behind her, Zak laughed.

"So what are we doing today?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. Have any ideas." I said, cleaning aimlessly.

"I don't know—"

"Riiiiiiinnnng!" The landline phone is going off.

Zak walks over and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Why are you calling, just come out and talk to us!"

"Ok, here he is." Zak said, hanging up and turning to me. "Haley wants you."

"Why'd she call?" I asked, puzzled.

"She wouldn't say, but she's in your bathroom."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah."

I walked into my bedroom, closed the door and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Haley? You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asked.

_Only her. Gotta love it…_

"I'm awesome, why do you need me?"

"I accidentally dropped my towel into the toilet. Can you get me another?"

"Just a second." I said, walking past Caitlyn, devouring the leftovers from breakfast to Zak and Kimby who were still picking today's activity to our backup stash of towels. I picked out a gigantic pink fluffy one.

Walking past the others I explained "She dropped it in the shower." That pacified their weird looks.

"I'm back." I told Haley.

She cracked open the door. I slipped the towel through.

"This thing is gigantic! And Pink! I love you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Good to know, anything else?"

"Yeah…" She shyly said.

"Ok….what is it?" I patiently asked.

"I forgot my clothes."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Can't you get them yourself?" I asked.

"No, the window." She said.

I forgot that there is a window that I need to get the blinds fixed that has a perfect view into my room. Don't want neighbors to see her in a towel searching for her clothes.

"Ok, what outfit do you want?" I say.

"Can you get the black one?" With the same shorts as this morning." I could see her devious smile through the door.

"You should know what they look like after this morning." She added on finally.

"I did nothing to your shorts." I said defensively.

"You wanted to." She shot back.

I handed her the clothes. "How can you take a shower and forget to get any clothes at all?"

"I was distracted. You were there." She explained.

"See you outside." I said, walking back out the door.

I walk back into to the three of them obviously pretending to occupy themselves.

"Can't find anything?" I asked.

"No, we found something, but we wanted to ask you about it first." Caitlyn quickly said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Call of Duty!" Caitlyn said happily.

"You like Call of Duty?" I asked, very surprised.

"Of course, everybody does. What do you say?" Kimby said.

"I say who wants to share the TV in my room with me?" I said, leaning to connect my 360 to the TV

"Me." Haley said simply.

Caitlyn and Kimby had both their hands raised.

"Decide who gets to be the third one." I said to the girls.

They decided on Paper Rock Scissors. Kimby had Scissors, Caitlyn had papel.

"C'mon Kimby!" I said, walking into my room and swinging the entertainment system around revealing me second 360 system. The AV club used to have some epic tourneys.

I turned my TV, while Haley retrieved a beanbag near my bed and Kimby decided on using me as her pillow.

Game turned on, logged into live.

"You guys ready?" Zak called from the living room.

"Let's go!" Kimby replied.

"No teams!" Caitlyn called out.

"But I wanna—" Haley started.

"Nope, she already called it." I responded. Haley frowned at me.

We all joined a game soon to begin. It was first player to 50 kills, nukes, no scopes.

"No scopes? Damn it…" Kimby mumbled.

The screen counted down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"There isn't supposed to be a 1!" I randomly yelled, getting laughter from everyone in my room and from Zak and Caitlyn.

Bullets everywhere. The level looks like a old abandoned city. Been here a lot. I immediately sprint to the top of a building, grabbing a whole lot of ammo in the process.

"Dang it!" Caitlyn yelled. I see the remaining flash of a grenade. -1 for Caitlyn.

New addition to live, player's names show up on the screen in real time.

I finally get to the top, nailing one unsuspecting person from behind, but promptly getting whacked by a remote machine gun set up in my favorite hall way. Talk about gutsy, but smart, a lot of people like that hallway.

Seems like I'm alive again before I get knifed from behind by SamlovesHam.

_You can't be serious._

Kimby says what I just thought. " SamlovesHam? Could it be…." She trails off.

"How many other Sam's could POSSIBLY have that tag?" Haley commented, then getting killed by the remote mg.

"Did one of you guys place that machine gun on the 8th floor? It's getting really annoying!" Zak called from the living room.

iWebshowgurl just took out Haley, causing her to scream.

"Chill out sweetie. You'll get them back." I say, knowing that iWebshowgurl is Carly. Yeah, the Carly next door.

Game Over. The screen read.

"Dumb machine gun!" Caitlyn said.

I immediately walk out my door and over to Carly's.

"Knock,Knock…"

"Hey Freddie, what's up?" Spencer says, grabbing his own 360 controller and focusing on the screen.

"That's what's up." I say, pointing to the screen.

"Black Ops? What about it?" He asked.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled across the hall. "What are we doing?"

"Playing Call of Duty!" She replied. Spencer's eyes got bigger.

"Yeah, let's team up, you, me Carly, Sam and my friends." I offered.

Spencer texted Carly and Sam, explaining my offer. I walked back to my place to tell everyone. Soon everyone had joined a special game and we are off.

Counting down again. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_Why do people include the 1? Completely pointless._

Now at a nuclear plant I think? Not sure. Anyway, the annoying player who set up the machine gun is back. He's dressed in a ninja outfit. But I see him set up the thing 50 feet away from me. I calmly shoot him, pick up the infernal machine gun.

"I have the machine gun!" I called out to Zak, Caitlyn, Spencer, Sam and Carls who are on speakerphone.

"Thank you Frednub, you finally did something useful." Sam snipped. Kimby sighed and smiled up at me.

"Thanks Freddie." Haley and Carly said.

I smiled back at Kimby. I was payed back by Spencer grenading me.

"This is brutal.." Caitlyn said, as she got hit again.

We obviously got set to Sam's difficulty, it was amazingly hard.

"Sam, how are you so good?" Zak asked sounding very frustrated.

"Lot's of practice." She responded.

Game over. Winner? Guess who.

"Winner!" Sam yelled.

"Groovy Smoothie?" I asked to the group at large.

Everyone agreed, and we soon were outside. I never had looked at how last night's iCarly did.

"How did we do?" I asked Carly outside Bushwell.

"The show? Highest viewers ever, they even made your reappearance into a viral hit." She said.

"Told you that you were missed." Spencer said.

We walked into the Groovy Smoothie. Very loud noise.

"Freddie!"

"He's here!"

I turned to the direction of the noise, Kevin was moving towards me.

"You didn't say you'd be making a reappearance!" He yelled, giving me a man hug. No homo by the way.

"Surprise?" I said.

"Hi Kevin!" Haley said.

"Hey girl, you keeping him in line?" He asked her, hugging her.

"Oh yeah, he's in trouble actually." She said, smiling at me.

Everyone in the place wanted to say hi to me. I ordered and payed for my group.

"You take care of things here, we're going back to Bushwell." Zak said, as Carly, Sam, Spencer, Haley, Kimby and Caitlyn waved goodbye, leaving me to the masses.

I turned to everyone. This was not what I expected, but I liked it.


	24. Talk and stuffs

Chapter 25

**Freddie POV**

Rain really can be depressing you know? Ever since we left Bushwell it has rained all the way back to LA. Zak, Caitlyn and Kimby just turned to go home, and Haley is cruising in front of me.

Packing up my audio booth was easier than I thought, and we actually got going earlier than I had planned. Right now it's 5 PM and I have been basically doing noting for about the last 2 hours. Other than driving that is.

I can see the complex from here. I follow Haley into the parking lot.

"Yay! We're home!" Haley jubilantly said.

"Let's get this darn thing upstairs ok?" I asked.

She didn't respond, just maneuvering the dollies so that we could position all the boxes and barriers on to them. (A/N: A dolly a something you put boxes on so you don't have to carry them. Google it, it'll make more sense.)

"Hello Mr. Benson, I hope your trip to Seattle was a success?" The doorman, Mr. Marrow said, holding the door.

"Yes, it was amazing Walt, thanks for asking. I hope you had a good weekend as well?" I replied.

"It was normal, thanks for asking. Nice job on iCarly by the way." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nice seeing you Mr. Benson. You too Mrs. Haley!" Mr. Marrow said.

Haley smiled in reply as we stepped in the elevator. We rode 8 floors in silence.

I walked to my door and unlocked it, dragging my dolly. I put it right next to my couch, placing Haley's right next to it.

"What next?" Haley asked, drinking a Gatorade from my fridge.

"Hate to say it, we need to take you home and I need to apologize to your mother." I said, wishing more than anything that Haley lived with me.

"Now?" She whined.

"Yeah, I don't want her to get me arrested." I joked.

We proceeded back down to my car, Haley holding my hand in a soft, but firm grip.

Haley lived about 15 minutes away in a community called Beverly Gates. Her mom works for a financier and I don't know what her Dad is, but he works from home and has a lot of money, he has a Bugatti in the driveway to give you an idea.

Haley turns it to KIIS, where Britney is playing her new hit "Till the World Ends"

"Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard get you off with a touch dancin' in the dark you notice what I'm wearing I'm noticing your staring you know that I can take it to the next level baby…" She sang out.

I pulled up to the gate, with a keypad. I typed in the guest combination and proceeded, accompanied with a wave from the security guard.

Haley's house is really tucked back and hard to find even if you know where it is. One way in, one way out, and this is not a movie. Hahaha, sorry. More bad humor.

I pull up, quickly turning down the radio. Both of Haley's parents are home, so I park in the street.

Haley and I walk up, Haley letting go of my hand as soon as we reach the porch. I ring the doorbell.

The door opened to Haley's mom. "Hey Haley! How was Seattle?" She said, scooping up Haley and giving her a gigantic hug.

Haley replied, but it was muffled. In the mean time, Haley's dad appeared.

"Nice to see you again sir." I said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"You too Freddie, and remember, I'm Travis." He said, smiling.

Haley proceeded to hug her dad, and I was left to face her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Miller. How are you?" I asked, very politely, not wanting to set her off knowing she was furious at me.

"I'm fine Freddie." She said kindly, but it had a cold tone to it.

"Come on in Freddie." Mr. Miller told me.

I walked into the house before. I have never been inside before. It had recently been painted, there were paint cans near the door. The furniture had a new look, but homely feel to it. Very nice touch overall.

Mr. and Mrs. Miller sat down in the living room, Haley sitting on the couch. I awkwardly stood near the doorway. Mr. Miller made a motion for me to sit to his left, opposite his wife on the love seat. I quickly but calmly walked over and sat down.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. I assumed they were waiting on me to speak.

"Nice house, it is very pretty." I said, glancing at Mrs. Miller.

"Thanks Freddie." She responded, blank faced.

"So what brings you here Freddie?" Mr. Miller asked.

_He set me up perfectly to apologize about just taking Haley._

"Well, I wanted to bring Haley back." I said, cracking a smile. "And I wanted to apologize for taking Haley to Seattle without asking for permission or telling you."

Silence.

_Oh crap_

"No problem Freddie, thanks. Um, actually... could Haley stay with you again tonight?" Mrs. Miller said.

_WHAT? Of course she can! It's that easy?_

"Sure, is everything ok?" I asked, worried that I was walking upon an argument or something.

"Yes, things are wonderful; tonight's our 20th wedding anniversary." Mr. Miller explained.

"I forgot! I'm sorry! I didn't get you guys anything…" Haley said, instantly jumping up to hug her mom.

"Congratulations." I said to Mr. Miller.

"Why don't you go pack baby?" Mrs. Miller asked Haley.

"I'll go do that." She said, heading in the direction of what must be her room. Her dad rose.

"Freddie, a word please." He said walking towards the kitchen.

I followed him to the kitchen. "Yes sir?"

He gave me a look that plainly said "What did I say about calling me sir?"

"I wanted to say thanks briefly." He said.

"What for? I kinda just took her away with zero notice." I said, completely thrown for a loop.

"Haley needs to learn how to do things spontaneously." He explained.

"Ok and my trip certainly classifies." I replied.

"Exactly, also I talked to her Mom. I finally got her to see how hard Haley has been working."

"Cool, she's been worrying about that."

"Well, worry no more. Now go help her pack." He said smiling and extending his hand.

I shook his hand, "Sorry about always calling you sir, but it's how I was raised."

"If it makes you comfortable, I can live with it." He smiled. I started walking towards what I guess is Haley's room.

I see her in a room with bright pink wallpaper.

_Yep, this is her…_

"Nice wallpaper." I said.

"Aaah!" She screamed, grabbing a book as a weapon. Apparently I scared her.

"How's the packing?" I asked, looking around at the room. Right next to her bed is a electronic picture frame I got her for her birthday. Pictures of her mom, dad some with all three flashed by. Then Haley and I came up. It was a picture of us in the park. Kimby was fussing over us saying "You guys haven't taken any…" all day. Eventually we caved and took a few. In the picture I was smiling happily, holding her hand. Haley was looking up at me dreamily.

_I need that picture for my wallet._

"Like the picture?" She asked, a large bag draped over her shoulder.

"Where can I get it?"

"I'll get it to you tonight ok?" She said, walking towards the main rooms again.

We each said our goodbyes getting back in my car.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Haley yelled once I shut the door.

"No, I can't." I smiled.

"Let's get home." She told me bossily.

"What about dinner?"

"Later, let's get home. I'm tired."

Seems like 5 minutes later I was in the elevator to my place. She definitely makes everything a lot more fun and time fly faster.

I opened the door and Haley walked towards my room, bag in hand. After grabbing some water I followed her.

"What up with the big bag?" I asked.

She was in the process of unpacking. "I brought a week's worth of clothes to keep here if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." I said.

She suddenly tossed the bag off my bed and shut my door.

"Haley what are you doing? I asked as she hugged me and massaging my stomach.

"Nothing…" She said. "Is the door locked?" She asked.

_Nice job leaving the door unlocked Freddie._ I thought, as I walked to lock it.

I shut the door behind me. "Locked." I said.

"Good." she said, kissing me lightly.

"Haley…" I mumbled.

She walked out for a moment, returning quickly in shorts.

I looked at her.

_What is she doing?_

She kissed me roughly, grabbing at my shirt.

She quickly pulled it off. "Sorry I fell asleep last night."

"Can I join in this time?" I asked, knowing the answer.

My reply was for her to push me onto my bed and wrapping her legs around me.

I impulsively pulled her down to me. She smiled. I kissed her happily. I was rewarded for my boldness by hearing her groan inside my mouth, our tongues clashing for control.

I slipped my hands under her shirt, but not lifting it. She started grinding into me.

"Jesus….how are you so good?" She breathed before kissing me again.

I raised one hand out from under her shirt to pull her closer to me, if it was physically possible.

"Get this damn shirt off me..." She moaned. I removed the shirt. This time I saw pink lace.

"Don't get used to it…." She whispered into my ear.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. My "excitement" finally made itself known against her leg.

She retreated from kissing me. "Finally" she said, pushing herself into me.

"Haley, I don't know how far you want this to go, but if you keep doing that—"

"I want to score." She said simply. "You can do it, I'm holding back too."

More rough kissing. The room was filled by our muffled groans and yells.

Her hands slipped under my shorts, hitting me. I moaned uncontrollably into her mouth. She quickly slipped off my pants, my full size now evident.

I had no idea what to do with my hands. She had taken control suddenly.

Apparently knowing my problem, she grabbed my hands and put them on the waistband of her shorts.

"Off please." She whispered.

More pink lace. "Are you a goddess?" I asked.

"I'm all yours, now who goes next?" She asked.

"I'll go." I said, kissing her breast over her bra. She pulled me into her and grinded me into her pelvis and chest.

I groaned, getting back to my task. "After we're done." I said to her. She nodded and looked down as I removed my underwear.

"Are you normal sized?" She asked, slightly intimidated, but moving for her panties.

"I'm a bit large." I whispered, going for her bra, pulling it off.

Perfect in everyway possible. She lay back on my bed, letting me get her full visual.

"Like it?" She asked.

"Yeah..." My mouth kinda dry.

She pulled me on top of her soft skin.

"Haley?" I asked roughly, squeezing her ass.

"Ohhh, yeah?" She replied.

"I love you."

"Love you too, now do it, I can't wait any longer." She told me.

I lifted myself over her. "Protection?"

"I trust you." She said.

"Haley…." I said.

"We'll worry about that later."

I would have argued, but she grabbed me and put it at her entrance. I gently entered.

Her face showed extreme happiness combined with pain. "Freddie…" She frantically motioned towards her pelvis.

I started thrusting gently as she mimicked my movements.

"Haley, I—" "Freddie, I—" We both started as our bodies couldn't hold it any longer.

"Oh god… Yes!" Haley yelled as I simply groaned, putting my head at her stomach, continuing to thrust.

I felt her lose it first, smothering me. That caused me to unload into her.

She stated saying my name quickly and loudly as I spasmed inside. I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

"That was amazing." I said.

Haley looked so happy and turned to me. "You are really good." She smiled.

"Thanks, you too."

"Dinner?" She asked.

"I think we should have it delivered." I said, bursting into laughter. She climbed onto me, breasts bouncing and laughing.

"Sure, encore later on tonight?" She asked.

"If you want." I said.

"More than I did just now." She told me.


	25. The great escape and escapade

Chapter 26

**Freddie POV**

This has to be some sort of Southern California record. It was raining when we got back, rained on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday! There's been 34.8 inches of rain as of this morning. One good thing I suppose is that the drought that had been going on for 14 months is gone.

The rain has been so bad that Haley's mom wouldn't let her go to school on Wednesday and didn't let me see her on Tuesday! Crazy woman, I see why Carly and Sam always complain. The local news and newspaper have been trying to come up with a name to this storm so we will never forget about it. They've tried the San Diego Drowning and Lights Out, referring to the rolling blackouts ever since Tuesday.

Anyway, time to talk about things not weather related. Its lunch right now and Mrs. Robinson wants Mariana and me to stay after to show her personally that we can to the calculations that got NASA to the moon. Hopefully during "Study Hall we can go in there and pacify her. What do you know; I was right about it raining the day I would work during study hall. Makes up for the fact that I'm not tied to a chair and have duct tape over my mouth.

Bell just rung, and here comes Mariana…

"Hey Freddie!" She says cheerily.

"Hey Mari, your way to happy about going to Calculus." I joked.

"Actually, I'd rather be doing this now than after school."

"Yeah, I see your point there, by the way—" I started.

"Why is she coming this way?" Mariana said, sounding very worried.

"Shouldn't you delinquents be in study hall?" She shrieked.

_Pleasant thoughts…_

"Actually, we were hoping we could show you those calculations now?" I said hopefully.

"Nope, both of you are coming after."

"WHY? We might have work or need to help out around the house!" Mariana protested.

"How about you don't talk in class and get better grades?" She retorted.

"I have a 94!" I snapped.

"I have a 95!" Mariana responded.

"There's room for improvement! Now please go away, I'm going to get some guacamole out of a can for lunch." She told us, walking away.

Mariana turned to me. "Guacamole?"

"Out of a can?" I said, bewildered.

We both walked back to study hall and recounted the story to Zak and Kimby.

"A can?" Kimby asked.

"Yeah, she seemed excited." Mariana told her.

"Sounds like Caitlyn." Zak sighed.

All of us looked at him.

"Please explain…" I asked.

"Well, I was over at Caitlyn's house, and she asked what I wanted to drink. I said a coke. So she comes back with a can of coke." He said wearily.

"Wow, they should get together some time." Mariana said.

"Not if you don't want a PDV."

"What's a PDV?" Kimby asked.

"Public display of violence. And I forgot the coke was warm!" Zak explained.

The rest of the day went without any excitement. Mariana and I both dutifully reported to Mrs. Robinson's class and immediately got to work on the calculations. At first the room was quiet except for some oldies music. Then Mrs. Robinson's cell rang.

"Yeah what?"

"Hi Rob." Mariana and I exchange a look.

"No, you should do the housework!" She yelled. I suppress a laugh.

"No, I'm going to be busy when I get home."

"No, it's not work from school; I have all the monsters work done."

_So we're monsters huh?_

"I need to catch up on Desperate Housewives and As the World Turns." She said matter of factly. I hear the voice on the other end yell.

"THAT"S NOT WORK!"

I finish my equation, and turn to watch the rest of this entertaining conversation.

"Well, you can sleep on the couch tonight then." Mrs. Robinson.

Mariana comes to stand by me. "Ouch." She whispers.

"No, you just listen to me—" She started, and then looked at her phone.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!"

"Um, Mrs. Robinson, we finished our problems…" I timidly said.

"Ok, bye." She said bluntly.

Mariana and I quickly fled to our cars, saying goodbye as we ran.

Time to see if I can bail Haley out tonight…

"Hello?" She said happily.

"Hey stranger."

"Freddie! I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Bedroom, my mom yelled at me again."

"Why?"

"I forgot to clean my bathroom before I left but she found out when I was over at your place." She explained.

"Can you get out tonight?" I asked.

"Doubt it."

"Let me talk to your dad." I said.

"Ok." Haley said. I could hear her footsteps.

"Daddy? Freddie wants to talk to you." I heard.

"Freddie my man, how are you?" Mr. Miller said.

"I'm good sir, what do you think about all this rain?" I said.

"We needed it. So what's up?" He asked.

"Would it be possible for me to see your daughter tonight?" I boldly said.

"Sure, if you can get her out of here. The house is in bowl so we're surrounded by water."

"Thank you sir." I gratefully said.

"You don't sound worried about the water." He said.

"I'm not, if there's a will, there's a way." I told him.

"See you soon Freddie." He told me, hanging up.

After stopping by my house to get some clothes that I wouldn't mind getting wet, I headed over to her house.

I was about to turn into the subdivision when I see a car floating on a river of water. And mind you, it's still raining.

I pull up as close to her house as I can. I'm about 4 houses down, and boy, they are just about on an island. I see a path over by some houses.

I splash my way down there. One little boy was looking out his window and seemed shocked that anyone would be out in this storm. I just smiled and waved at him and kept on moving.

Finally at Haley's window, which is on the corner of the house. I stick a post-it note to her window.

_See you in 45 seconds…_

I sneak around the corner, through the gate, and onto the porch, avoiding the pool, which needless to say has overflowed.

"Knock, knock, knock…"

"Hey Freddie, I'll call her." Mr. Miller said, handing me a towel and ushering me inside.

"HALEY! You have a visitor." He called out.

"I guess my cologne has worn off." I joked.

He obviously thought it was hilarious, he started laughing very loudly.

Haley walked in the room in sweats and a t-shirt. "What's so funny Dadd— Freddie!" She yelled, jumping into my arms.

"Hey girl I missed you." I said as her dad tried to compose himself.

"You too, you smell nice." Haley commented. This time both of us started laughing.

"WHAT? You guys are weird." She told us.

I looked around. "Where's your mom?"

"She's working late tonight." Haley explained.

"She's a financial secretary." Her dad told me.

I nodded, "That's steady work. Out of curiosity, what do you do sir?"

"I help other researchers try to make more information fit into smaller packages."

"So it's research?"

"No, for the Pear Company."

"That's awesome sir." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, you ready sweetie?" He said, turning to Haley.

"Yeah, now how do we get out of here?" Haley asked me.

"Follow me, and bring extra shoes." I said. She ducked out, coming back with a backpack.

"Just in case I get really wet." She explained.

"Have fun, you know when to get her back Freddie." Mr. Miller said, closing the door.

"C'mon." I said, blazing a trail through the rain with my umbrella.

"Hehehehehe!" She squealed, running through the rain.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Turn around please." She said.

I turned around. She had a hand full of mud.

"Don't you da—"

"SPLAT!"

Right in my face.

"HALEYY!" I yelled, grabbing some mud at the same time.

"Mud Fight!" She yelled.

We both feverishly threw handfuls of mud at each other, laughing the entire time. Eventually I run and throw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down hahahaha!" She asked, hitting me on the back.

"No Mrs. I'm going to throw mud at my ticket out" I retorted.

I took her to my car and put her in the back seat, handing her a towel out of my trunk.

I started my way out of the neighborhood.

"That was so much fun. Thank you." She said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I won." I said.

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did!" My voice cracked.

Haley laughed, blushing. "No, I did."

We argued all the way to my place, and went in the side so I wouldn't mess up the lobby floor.

"So what are we going to do after we change?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Her eyes drifted towards my bedroom.

"Dinner first this time." I said, cutting her mind off.

"I agree, later though?" She said.

"If you want." I sneakily smiled.

"You want Pepper's?" I asked.

"Sure, let's get changed." Haley said, heading towards my bedroom.

I aimlessly go through my closet.

"Hey sweetie?" I call behind me, thinking she's across the room.

"Yeah?" She said right in my ear.

"Aaah! You scared me so much!" I yelled, grabbing a shirt to protect myself.

"Sorry, can I have a hug?" She asked.

I hugged her.

"Let's go eat."

The restaurant was great, but packed. We saw a few friends from school and the food was great.

We just got home, and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Freddie? This is Haley's dad."

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"The weather is getting worse, can Haley stay over and go to school with you?"

"Sure, anytime." I responded, looking at Haley, who had a mystified look.

"Talk to you—"

All the lights went out. I guess he was on a landline.

"Where are you?" Haley asked.

"Right where I was a minute ago." I said.

She pulled me towards my bedroom.

Thank you thunderstorm.


	26. Arguments and agreements

Chapter 27

**Freddie POV**

"Riiiing!" I snap out of my daze, looking at my phone.

Carly's picture popped onto the screen.

"Hello."

"Freddie?" Carly's voice asked, sounding confused.

"This is me, what's up Carls?"

"Hey! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, school is ending in 2 weeks so I'm basically done." I told her happily.

"Nice, school is ending here in 3 weeks, but I don't have to take the last 2 tests so it's more like 2 1/2." She told me.

"That sounds good, so what are you up to?"

"Mad at Jake." She snapped.

"Why?"

"He's going to take a internship to CMZ this summer. He's going to South Beach."

"That sounds interesting." I said, trying to take the middle ground.

""But he won't be able to do the show!" She said very loudly.

I pulled away from the phone, clutching my ear.

"But he's going to help his resume so it'll help in the end." I reasoned, still holding the phone away from my ear.

"But still!" She yelped.

_I'd do it, but that wouldn't help right now._

"So what else is going on?" I asked.

"Well… I actually called for another reason." She said. I heard her collapse onto her bed.

"What's that?"

"You are coming to Seattle for most of the summer right?"

"Yeah…" I left the sentence hanging.

"Can you fill in for him?" She quickly said.

"Yeah, how long will Jake be gone? And why do you keep saying "him?" I asked.

"He's leaving after the show next week, and will be back the day before school starts. And I'm mad at him, so I can call him whatever I want."

"I can hang in Seattle all summer."

"Haley won't be mad?" She questioned.

"Europe." I told her.

"Carlyyy!" Someone in her background said.

"Gotta go, Spencer needs me." She said, going to her door.

"Ok, I say hi."

"Bye."

"Adios." I say, hanging up.

I look towards my room. The door is still closed, which means Haley is still asleep. She told me she liked how I was going to do whatever I wanted here over the summer. All she alluded to was that she wanted me to get "a LA tan" whatever that means. I am considerably darker ever since the sun started shining after the 8 days and 9 nights of rain in early March.

I go to the kitchen, putting my phone in the Pearhome as I walked past. I searched for the steaks I was going to cook as a celebration of 15 days left of school and also put on some music.

"But mama I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational it's physical…"

AN: I know, there's a lot of pop music in here but I can't really see Freddie listening to hardcore rap or Radio Dingo kind of stuff. I am trying to stay true not only to the characters but to their actors. Not easy stuff people, Freddie could have gotten his hair dyed Purple as a sign of defiance to Carly but I decided against it ;)

Cooking really is amazingly important, especially when you move like I did and want to stay healthy. Ricky Flame really helped me prep here by getting me interested in cooking. And I'm not ashamed to admit I still watch the Mexican dessert channel.

The steaks are sizzling and the vegetables are prepped. LA really isn't as smoggy as they say. I know, it's a random note but I have a 8th floor apartment and can see to the pacific from where I stand right now.

Footsteps from inside the house going towards the kitchen…

Haley is looking at the corn, potatoes and green beans I have out that soon will be cooking. I sneak behind her and tickled her.

"AAAAAHHH! Freddie!" She screamed.

I released her, laughing.

"Not funny." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, you hungry?" I asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, don't ever do that again."

I put on the veggies while Haley set a table for two. Funny how it seems so natural to have a dinner with just us.

I grabbed the steaks and veggies and dished them out.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something." I told Haley, looking at her.

About 5 different emotions flashed across her face. Confusion, Anger, Jealousy, Fear, Hope.

"Ok," She said. "Talk."

"I found out what I'm going to do over the summer."

"Awesome. What is it?" She asked, then scooped baked potato into her mouth.

"I'm going to Seattle."

"Why?"

"iCarly."

"Again, why. And answer this time." She demanded, putting her fork down and glared at me.

"Carly and Sam need help. Jake bailed to South Beach for the summer." I explained to her. I hope.

She did not look pleased. "Just a second." She said, standing up and walking outside.

I continued to eat in silence, wondering what the big deal is. My instincts say that she doesn't like me having such a close girl friend. Women and their jealousy.

Before I can continue my train of thought Haley comes marching back in. Ok, marching might not be the right word, she looks a lot more composed.

"So you're going to be tech producer this summer?" She asked, sounding interested.

_Damn having a actress as a girlfriend._

"And other stuff." I told her.

Haley finished her plate. "Hey, sorry to cut this short, but my mom does want me back home."

"That's cool, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

_She wants out now._

"Yeah, see you then." She bent down and kissed my cheek.

I started to clean up the dishes as the door slammed shut. I grab the remote to my Pearhome and turned it on again.

"I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here but you held your pride like you should have held me…"

No matter how much I love her I'm not going to let her dictate my life. I have my friends, and I knew them before I met her. So she's just going to learn to deal with it.

My phone is buzzing in my pocket.

1 new message

From: Spencer

Fredman, Haley just called and asked me to keep a eye on you and Carly when you are here over the summer. Is everything ok? You guys fighting?

From: Freddie

We're fine, she just doesn't like that I'm going to be with her all summer when she's in Europe.

"And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, 'Cause were going down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…"

I hope this doesn't end up like a tragedy, I don't think I can take that again.


	27. Dear John

Chapter 28

**Freddie POV**

" All I Do is win, win, win no matter what got money on mind I can never get enough and everytime I step up in the building everybody hands go up…." Blasted from my speakers, causing the cars next to me to stare. It's 2 in the afternoon and I'm a few blocks away from Bushwell.

_Go ahead, stare. All it will do is make me want to make it louder. Green light. _

Looking ahead I can see the shadow of Bushwell. As I am getting closer I can see two recognizable teenage girls walking about a block away. I pull into the right lane and lower my passenger window.

The music is really loud, but I'm in the cocky mood. When I'm about 50 feet away they turn to see who is playing the music.

"Need a ride?" I say, smiling.

Carly opens the passenger door and Sam gets in the back. Sam know the song and is jamming to it.

"Start it over please!" She yells. Carly glances at her like she's crazy.

" Everybody hands go up and they stay there and they say yeah and they stay there Up down, up down…" Sam and I mimic the song, arms copying the words.

"Up down, Up down…." Carly is starting to grudgingly smile. She motions for me to circle Bushwell to hear the rest of the song.

_She's not gonna like what's coming in a few seconds.. Oh well, she asked for it._

" And I'm on this foolish track so I spit my foolish flows my hands go up and down like strippers booty's go my verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins…"

Carly's eyes got wide and she gave me a glare that could be melting the steering wheel. I simply don't look at her, instead I turn to Sam, who is doing her head banging thing.

(A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone with the music. Usually I am a soft kind of music, but sometimes I just turn up the volume on something like this. I kinda based Freddie after me in this respect.)

I pull up to the lobby to let Carls and Sam off. Sam gives me a thumbs up and Carly is still glaring at me.

After parking and taking my bags to my place I walked over to Spencer's. I open the door.

Sam is digging through the fridge, while Carly is half yelling at Spencer.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just music Carly." Spencer told her, tossing a bouncy ball onto the floor.

"Aaaarrgh! Freddie, pull up your song. You'll see how inappropriate it is." Carly said smugly.

I started the song, Sam smiling at me that I got to Carly's distaste of rap music so quickly.

"I know this one!" Spencer exclaimed, hopping off the couch to join Sam and I waving our arms.

"Spencer!"

"Turn it up!" Spencer said.

We danced to the music as Carly marched to the refrigerator and got some iced tea.

Once we finished we gave each other high fives.

"Where did you hear that song?" Carly asked, still steamed that she was out matched 3-1.

"I was with Socko." Spencer explained.

"How were finals?" I finally asked Carly and Sam.

"Easy." Carly said.

"Horrible." Sam groaned, leaning back onto the couch.

Everyone was quiet for a minute or two.

_What now…_

Spencer's phone broke the silence. He looked at it and groaned.

"Sorry guys, gotta go help Socko move some furniture." He said, grabbing a jacket and walking out.

When the door shut all 3 of us looked at each other.

"Movie?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I got the popcorn." I said.

"I'll get the beanbags." Carly said, going up the stairs.

I'm glad Sam wasn't paying me much attention, because I opened the wrong cabinet 3 times and knocked a lot of stuff over, but I eventually got it out and perfectly popped.

Sam had decided on "Dear John" as the movie. They always pick chick flicks and I'm kinda stuck with whatever they choose, being outvoted 2-1 by default.

About halfway through the movie I realize that the movie is actually really good. The angle of long distance love is sweet, but I found out what a "Dear John" letter is a few years ago my hopes are pessimistic at best.

_My goodness. This is a amazing movie .Amanda Seyfried played Savannah? Wait, these are the credits…AH MAN! It's OVER?_

I pull myself off the studio floor and walk over to Sam and Carly. I slid off my bean bag at some point.

"Good movie guys." I said.

Both of them smiled, but didn't respond.

"I'm going to unpack. See you guys tomorrow." I said, walking out the door.

_Great, I come back and things get awkward._


	28. Fire escape

Chapter 29

**Freddie POV**

So glad it's summer. I needed to get out of LA, it's a cool place but kinda hard to live in with so much going on everyday. Today I start resuming my "job" of tech producer at iCarly. I decide to go over at 10.

When I walk across the hall Spencer opens the door, explaining that he's starting breakfast, and he could make some extra for me no problem. I thanked him, and went up to the studio.

Second floor, Carly's room…Wait. Is someone yelling? I stop for a moment and I can hear muffled yelling. I sneak closer to the closed door, but I'm still in the stairway.

"He can't just say that! You have an opinion too!" Sam yelled.

"I agree, but getting mad isn't going to help anybody Sam. We just have to juggle this until the end of the summer." Carly reasoned.

"Funny how it's Jake who's causing all these problems. Why did he lock up ?" asked Sam.

"I don't know…." Carly said as I started walking up the stairs as I originally intended.

_So Jake doesn't like what's going on. Well, he and Haley would get along great right now._

Haley is still mad at me. She let her anger simmer for about a week before unleashing it at the last lunch of the school year. I can still hear her in my head….

_"She's just a friend! So what if I left, it doesn't mean I can never talk to her again." I said._

_"But you have a girlfriend now! There has to be some sacrifices you have to make."_

_"Like what." I said, words feeling like acid coming out of my mouth._

_"You can't stay buddy buddy with a girl you used to like!" Haley yelled, as students kept staring at the two of us._

_"I don't like her. It's just a summer job." _

_"FINE! You're lying Freddie. I'm out of here!" She shrieked, storming away._

_Caitlyn, Zak and Kimby looked very uncomfortable, fiddling with their lunches._

My mind came back to the present. I haven't talked to Haley since, and she's going to Europe today.

Anyway, the studio is pristine as always. Carly really likes everything to be neat, and it's really useful.

I'm updating some of the malware on the server, which is what the entire house runs off of via Wi-Fi.

"Knock, Knock." A female voice behind me says warmly.

I turn to see Carly standing by the door with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning." I say, turning back to the server.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked sleepily.

"Updating your virus protection. You guys haven't updated it in a while." I responded.

"Why do we need it?"

"So we can stop a hacker from using to spread a virus. It would be easy to spread it since we have a popular site."

"Your tech talk makes no sense this early in the morning." She said, stifling a yawn.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Jake and I are fighting." She said flatly.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I offered.

"Sure after breakfast." She said, walking out of the room.

Now I can't concentrate. She wants to talk to me about Jake and I just meant it as a friendly gesture, not a serious offer.

_"Oh well, I got myself into this mess, I'll figure it out." I thought, going downstairs._

Once downstairs, Sam, Carly and Spencer were already tucking into a gigantic breakfast. One thing that Spencer has always done is try to have as many meals as possible with Carly at home, at the dinner table. I read a article a few months ago that said a stable adult life comes from family bonding activities like eating dinner and spending time outside or working on projects together. Now that I think about it, Spencer has always played the role of both parents and now I can see that he's setting Carly, and Sam and I to an extent also up to succeed by spending time together and having everyone become very close.

Soon enough, I'm the only one left at the table. Talk about irony. Sam left to go to someone's cookout, apparently there's ham involved. Spencer is off to the junkyard and—

_Buzz, Buzz. My phone is vibrating in my pocket._

One new message: Carly

I'm ready whenevr u are

I responded "k, be right there." Then washed my plate and walked to the fire escape.

Carly was perched on the steps, legs pulled tightly to her.

"You cold?" I asked. She jumped, looking like I interrupted some deep thinking.

"No….." She said, avoiding my eyes. It's about 60 degrees, but the wind is coming off the sound so it feels like its in the 40's.

I walk around to my end of the fire escape, unlock my sliding door, grab a couple of blankets and head back to Carly.

I offer a blanket to her. She greedily took it and wrapped her self in it, leaving only her head exposed. I put my blanket under me to keep my shorts clean.

"So what's bugging you?" I said.

"Well…." She sounded unsure of whether to tell me the truth.

"The full story Carls."

She glanced at me, seeing I meant it.

"I don't know how to say it." She said, looking at the skyscrapers.

"I can handle it, just talk. It'll make you feel better."

"Jake thinks your trying to steal me back."

I sighed. _Doesn't he know I have Haley?_

"Any idea why?" I continued.

"No, he is kinda paranoid about losing me." She confessed.

"Well, just take his concern as a way of showing how much he loves you."

"That sounds smart…"

"Hey, I'm not supposed to say stupid stuff. This is important." I joked, getting a smile out of her.

"Hey…." She said, suddenly looking paranoid herself.

"Yeah…." I mimic.

She got up, and made sure all the doors and windows were closed.

"There is something else…." She said, barely audible.

"I'm listening." I replied, hoping to sound open to what ever it is.

"Promise you won't tell anyone ever about this conversation?" I said in a rush.

My heartbeat quickened. _ Oh no, what happened._

"Sure, pinkie swear?" I offered, extending my pinkie.

She wrapped her tiny pinkie around mine, then sighed heavily.

"It's about Jake and me…." She started.

"Ok." I said, voice even.

"A couple of days ago, we were in my room….. kissing…" She said, tailing off.

She glanced at me, judging my reaction. I kept a straight face, knowing the whole thing about Jake's jealousy was a diversion.

" and….. he started to get kinda…. Physical." She breathed.

"Did he hurt you?" I said, voice rising rapidly.

"No… but his hands started going where he hadn't gone before." She immediately started messing with her hands.

"He messed around with my bra… and I stopped him."

"You wanted him to stop?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She looked ashamed of herself.

"I'm glad you respected yourself." I said neutrally.

"You don't think I'm a slut?" She responded a bit too quickly.

_Starting to get to her fears…_

"No, you are not a slut." I reassured her.

She pulled herself into my chest and started sobbing softly.

"Thank You Freddie." She said, tears pouring out and onto my shirt.

I just rubbed her back, not exactly sure what to do.

After a few minutes, her crying stopped, but she didn't move.

"You are the best, I don't deserve you." She said, finally emerging from my shirt. Her makeup looked terrible, but she still looked gorgeous.

"Maybe, but your stuck with me." I smiled, standing up.

She stood up too, stretching. "See you at rehearsal?" She asked.

"You think?" I said, smiling.

She smiled, " See you then."

I walked into my room, and sat down on my bed.

My mind is racing.

_Amazing how she goes from hating me to completely trusting me in about 4 months. I'm not leaving here alone, that's for sure._


	29. Honest Thoughts and Terrible Desires

"It's too hot!" Sam said, fanning herself and repositioning herself to catch the breeze of the 3 fans directed at her.

"How can it be so hot?" Carly asked breathlessly. Behind her Spencer was staring at the window seemingly trying to force the weather to change.

I actually am not all that hot. I don't know if is me adjusting to L.A's weather, but this isn't hot to me.

"How are we going to do iCarly in this weather?" Carly asked the room at large.

"I could go hotwire the AC from other apartments and funnel some of their air into the studio, it would take awhile but it would be cold." I said, only to find myself being pushed up the stairs forcefully by Carly and Sam.

"I guess you want me to do that…" I said after I reached the top of the stairs and they had retreated to the cooler living room.

I went to the studio and pulled out my sautering equipment along with some wrenches and screwdrivers. I then walked to the thermostat and plugged in a code that allowed me to control a majority of the thermostats in Bushwell. From there I pulled out a wrench and deconstructed the thermostat and hotwired it so I can direct the frigid air here. Then I sautered it back together and started to reprogram it.

"Don't worry bout me, I'm not angry. Gone way past that already. These are the last tears you'll see. So don't you ever worry bout me." Came singing out from my phone I had placed a few feet away. (A/N: Shout out to anyone who knows who sings this song and the name of the song! Hint: I've mentioned her somewhere in this story.)

"Hello?"

"Hey Freddie! How's Seattle?" Haley asked cheerfully.

"Hot, at least for Carly and Sam. Where are you? Barcelona?" I asked, diverting the subject. I'm happy to hear from her even after the last encounter and ensuing icy silence.

"Actually we're in Copenhagen."

"Isn't that in Sweden?" I asked, surprised.

"Denmark actually." She corrected me. I could practically see her smirking thru the phone. She loves it whenever I get a fact wrong.

"Really? Wow, wouldn't have guessed that." I remarked, inspecting the thermostat to make sure that if the Fire Marshal came to take a look he would give it a passing grade and not ticket Spence for illegally tampering with it. I double checked because knowing Spence he would ignite SOMETHING and the Fire Marshal would come calling.

"So what are you doing?" Haley asked me, breaking me out of my concentration.

"Hacking into the complex's AC system and directing more air into the studio and apartment." I said matter of factly.

"So you're stealing cold air from other people?" She questioned.

"Saying it like that makes it sound a lot worse than it actually is. Lewbert and the building director should have the system encrypted so people like me can't do this."

"But isn't that illegal?"

"Umm…yeah I guess but—"

"My boyfriend's a bad boy." She giggled.

I laughed. "Not really."

"You're right; this is the same Freddie that wanted to change his shirt after we started that mud fight. Remember?"

"How can I forget, I came to save you from your Mom's torture and you started flinging mud once we got far enough away from your house!" I said loudly, but laughing. The thermostat checks out, so now I need to remount it and reprogram it. Spencer has some wood screws and a power drill downstairs so that's where I'm headed.

I take the stairs two at a time as Haley asks "So are you having fun doing iCarly again?"

"Yeah, have you been watching?" I asked as I reached the living room where Sam had gotten more fans from somewhere and Carly was inspecting me being on the phone.

I mouthed "It's Haley" to Spencer.

"HI HALEY!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Haley giggled on the other end.

"Hi Spencer!" she responded as Carly and Sam were looking daggers at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and ignored the girls as I grabbed the power tools I needed along with the screws.

"Why do you need that Fredly?" Sam asked, looking at the drill.

"I have to reinstall the thermostat." I stated, heading back upstairs.

"Tell Carly and Sam I say hi too also please?" Haley asked as a horn went off behind her.

I put my hand over the mouthpiece, but Sam interrupted me.

"Haley says hi?"

"Yeah."

"Uncover the mouthpiece." Carly ordered as both of the girls walked towards me. Carly motioned for me to cover my ears.

"Hi back girl!" Sam said.

"Thank you for letting us borrow Freddie for awhile. You can have him back whenever." Carly said, smiling.

"_Damn, that was the wrong thing to tell her…"_

"I'll probably take you up on that." Haley joked, then laughed along with Carly and Sam.

I grabbed the phone and resumed my voyage upstairs. "Hey, you never said if you've seen the show since your cruise started." I resumed the conversation.

"Yeah, I've been watching after I get up the day after it airs. It's 3 in the morning when it airs live here." She explained.

"Has it been funny?" I don't get much honest feedback; most fans will say it's hilarious even if all we did was show pictures of fruit for 45 minutes. But then again, it's my girlfriend so the answer might still be biased.

"You guys are always hilarious. Don't change just for the sake of change." She said reassuring me.

"Hey, what was that horn about earlier?" I asked.

"It just signified that we're going to head off in about 30 minutes."

"Ok, where—"

I heard rustling on the other end I stopped speaking.

"Ms, you have to put your phone away before you enter." A deep voice said.

"But it's my boyfriend and I haven't talked to him in forever." Haley told the man.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules. You can't be talking on a cell phone while the boat is moving." H said.

"I won't be talking to him when we get going, I just want to talk a little longer. Please?"

"Ok, but you must have it off before we disembark." He said.

A few moments passed, then "I'm back, did you hear that?" Haley asked me.

"Yeah, either he has a weakness for pretty girls or you are good at bargaining." I remarked, marking the wall where the screws needed to go.

"You knew that though, didn't you?" She added, giggling. My mind flashed back to when I went to a theme park with Haley, Zak, Caitlyn and Kimby. I was against going on "The Slingshot" but everyone else wanted to go on it and refused to unless I joined them. The others pleaded me to come along but I steadfastly declined. Haley simply asked me if I would go on and I caved way too quickly.

"Yeah, you know my weaknesses." I sighed.

"Yep, but—" More rustling.

"Hey, they want me to get off. I'll text you later ok?" Haley said, sounding very crestfallen.

"Ok, hey, cheer up sunshine, I'll talk to you later ok?" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"OK! Bye baby!" She said, clicking off.

The next few minutes I drilled the holes into the wall and rewired the thermostat. Just as I finished the wiring I heard the elevator.

"Ding!" Carly and Sam came out of the elevator and opened the door to the hallway where I was feverishly typing into my pearphone which was connected to the thermostat that now had control of practically every AC unit in Bushwell.

"How's it coming?" Carly asked happily, bouncing towards me.

"Goood. I'm about to take control of the air flow. The ducts might get a little loud so get out some earphones or something." I said, distractedly still typing into my phone.

"How loud?" Sam asked, walking towards the studio and reemerging with some Recording studio earphones for her and Carly.

"Not really loud, it'll probably just be annoying." I said, currently disabling the futile security system Lewbert has on his computer.

"Why are you in Lewbert's computer?" Carly said loudly.

"The next "Messin with Lewbert segment. How do you know I'm on Lewbert's computer?" I asked, surprised but still focusing on my phone.

Carly simply pointed at the thermostat, where it currently had the display for my phone visible without the color of course.

"Hmm. Didn't know it could do that." I muttered, putting the finishing touches on and activating the AC system of all AC systems.

"Oh yeah." Carly and Sam both said in unison as cold air burst into the hall.

"How'd you find out how to do this Freddie?" Sam said, smiling at the cold air.

" I found out after the power went out a couple of years ago here and have used it a few times in L.A." I said, soaking in the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Do you use it often?" Carly wondered aloud.

"How do you think my room is so cold in the summer?" I smirked as realization hit both of the girls.

"Can you use it to cool both our places?" Carly asked.

"No, but that isn't a big problem as long as I can hang here today." I told her, glancing at Sam.

"Hey, you can stay as long as you keep the AC going." She responded.

"Ok you two, let's go plan for the show." Carly said, smiling as she dragged us into the studio.

We had just started when Spencer burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up from my beanbag.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thanks for the cool. You want to go get some pie?" He offered.

"I want pie, but I want to stay here." I said, plopping back down.

"The boy stays, he is the god of Cold." Sam said. Carly and I looked back to her, eyebrows arched in surprise.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"You never say anything nice to me, that's all." I told her.

"So I have to get pie out in the hot?" Spencer groaned.

"Yep." Carly said, grabbing her notepad as Spencer exited the room grumbling about lazy sisters.

After a few hours we were full of Galini's and ready to do a show. Per usual, it was pretty funny, especially we made Lewbert's computer say "Congratulations, the world hates you! I quit- Computer" he tried multiple times the restart it but I prevented it so eventually he went out and chucked the perfectly fine computer out into the street where it got pancaked by a Semi.

"Nice show guys." I complimented them as Sam headed towards the refrigerator and Carly straightened up the studio.

"Thanks Fredward, I'm going for Ham." Sam said, exiting the room.

"Thanks Freddie, nice work on Lewbert's computer." She smiled.

"No problem, I'm keeping the camera rolling in the lobby and his office so when Ms. Edwards finds out what he did to his computer we'll have it on file." Carly collapsed she was laughing so hard.

"That will be the best footage ever!"

"Other than the slo-mo of the muffin explosion." I smiled, and Carly still was laughing.

After a few minutes I shut down my laptop, and Carly composed herself.

"So how's Haley?" She asked, attempting to sound convincing.

"She's fine." I said, noticing how her tone was markedly different.

"Did you guys have a nice chat?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Carly replied, turning away from me.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that? Really Carls? I know you better than that and you know it." I said bluntly as she had her back turned.

"Fall for what?" She replied, voice shaking slightly.

"I know you aren't her biggest fan." I said.

Carly still had her back to me. She sighed deeply and seemed to be searching for the right words to say somewhere in the room.

"You aren't going to like my answer."

"It's better than lying to me." I replied, grabbing a water bottle from a mini fridge near the window.

"Freddie…" She whispered.

"C'mon Carls. Tell me what you really think. I want to know." I smiled to myself, succeeding in boxing her into a corner that she could either tell me or leave the room. My instinct told me she wouldn't walk out, that isn't her style.

"Well, I don't know…" She murmured.

"Don't know what?" I pressed curiously.

"What think of her. I don't hate her, she's very sweet. But I don't like her either."

"Why don't you like her?"

"Well, it was so soon after um… after…" She said, not wanting to say "The Fight" as I had dubbed it.

"The Fight?"

"It wasn't really a fight." She replied, still searching for a word to describe that night.

"I get your point. It was so soon after that and?"

"For some reason ever since you started asking me out, in my mind you haven't been 'Freddie'." She said, air quotes around my name.

"Ok, what am I then?"

"Whenever I think of you, you're always 'My Freddie.'" She said, gesturing to herself.

_HER FREDDIE? WHOA!_

I allowed myself to smile slightly, but quickly covered it up, since the conversation was ultimately about Haley.

"Ok." I said, wanting her to continue giving me her true thoughts. I can't think of a time that she had given me such an unfiltered view of her thoughts.

"Well, actually it all goes back to before….you know…" She drifted off again.

"Please explain." I said, recalling when Sam told me the events that Carly was about to hopefully describe and her feelings.

"Ok, well I was down at the Crown Ridge Mall doing some shopping and I saw you walking and talking to some very pretty girls." She confessed.

"You did?" I said, remembering that I was with Jess, Kevin's girlfriend Jaelen and a classmate of ours, Kelly. I'm surprised she didn't say their names, she knows all 3 girls.

"Yeah, they were having such a good time and you have gotten a lot of girls to fall for you. I got really jealous seeing you effortlessly hang out with them."

"Why? They're just girls, nothing too special." I replied.

"Well, since I've always thought of you as 'My Freddie.' I always worried that you were trying to move on. Seeing you with these girls made me realize that maybe you….already had." She said, starting to cry. I moved closer to her.

"Carls…" I said.

"I came home so worried, practically insane because I was so frantic because ever since we've known each other you always wanted me. You have always been a fall-back. Kind of like my safety net." She sobbed, wiping her eyes as her makeup started to run.

"_Only a fall back until she saw another guy to pursue…" I thought, anger and bitterness rising inside._

"I love you more than you'll ever know, but it was kind of a realization for me. I had never seen you like that. I took your love for me for granted and I thought it was gone, and that you had moved on."

"It wasn't like that." I said, handing her some tissues for her to wipe off her ruined makeup. I didn't mind, I've always thought that she looks better without makeup on.

"But when the fire happened and you when didn't show up it sent a message to me that you didn't care about me at all. Then I snapped and…" She cried out in despair and didn't finish the sentence. I rubbed her back and ran my fingers through her hair as I saw Sam looking in the door. I waved her off and pointed to my phone. She nodded her head and quickly disappeared.

As Carly sobbed, I typed a message to Sam quickly. "Carly is telling me what she thought the days up to the fire and what she actually thinks of Haley."

Carly gradually gathered herself as I got some more water and tissues and hugged her softly.

Then Sam replied "Wow, never thought she'd say anything to you. Take your time & gl."

Carly looked at my feet suddenly, "Then after what happened everything was quiet for a few days then Sam found out you left for L.A without telling us. That solidified it, you are such an awesome guy, but you just up and leaving for some L.A school that wanted your talents as a tech producer? And that you threw away the poster…" She said, leaving her sentence hanging.

_She knows about my poster? I kept it out of sight so that if she ever came into my room she would never find it! And Mom said that she immediately threw it away!_

"You make it sound like it's a terrible, greedy place but it's really not Carls." I told her. "It is a normal school that helps you get better at what you are passionate about. Remember, this is what I want to do for a living Carly."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Then bang! You and Haley got together and that's the proof in the pudding right there. My safety net was gone. I treated her like crap out of pure spite even though I felt terrible about that happened that night…and here we are. You and Haley are closing in on a year together and I've met her twice but I'm still kind of mad at her for taking you away from meeee." She started crying again.

"Carls, I'm always here for you. You know that right?" I said, hoping she still had faith in me after all that's gone on in the past year. I don't want to have to convince her, but I will if I have to.

"Yeah, but I'm such a terrible person, I can't even be happy for my best friend that I never made a move for when he is happy with another girl." She sobbed.

"Carly…you have to forgive yourself. It's natural to be jealous. I was always jealous of all the guys you went out with. But I forgave myself and kept hope alive."

"But you don't love me anymore. You love Haley now." She said, burying her head into her shirt.

"Carly, never say that." I pleaded. "I have always loved you. Probably always will, and even for a few days after I die." I joked, trying to get a smile or laugh out of her.

She hiccupped, then looked at me. "Not as a girlfriend though." She said sounding depressed.

_Crap, now I'm boxed in._

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers thru my hair. "No, I don't."

She looked at the floor again. Both of us were silent for awhile.

"Hey, can I tell you something? I don't want you to tell anyone else, especially Spencer or Sam ok?" I finally broke the silence.

Carly looked in my direction, visibly surprised and alarmed. "What? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but it's about me and Haley." I said, anxiously awaiting her reaction.

"What is it?"

I explained what has been going on between Haley and I ever since she asked me to come back to iCarly. Carly looked stunned at the news about us fighting.

"So today was the first time you had talked to her since she yelled at you in front of all those students?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yeah."

"Are you telling me the truth that the call actually went well?" She demanded, all semblance of sadness gone.

"Yes, but I think she feels bad about yelling at me in front of all those people." I said truthfully.

"Not because she's paranoid about whether you might cheat on her with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, exactly what I thought."

"Wow, we really suck at this love thing huh." Carly said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know I do." I said and immediately regretted it just by the way Carly's face fell.

"Freddie, I heard once that letting someone go is the most painful way to say 'I love you'. Is that true?"

"I never said I ever let you go." I replied, hiding my extreme nervousness.

"You implied it when you said that you love me as a friend." She told me.

"Well, answering your question. Yeah, it is. It's like trying to cut off your own arm voluntarily." I said, looking down.

Carly stood up, looking like she might go throw herself of the roof. "Hey, you have to forgive yourself. Everyone's human. Ok Carls?" I said, trying one last time to reassure her.

"Yeah…"

"C'mon, dinner is probably ready and waiting for us." I said, smiling. She returned my smile and walked towards the door.

"_I love you." _


	30. Pardon the Interruption

"Summer has to be the greatest invention of all time." Sam stated, as she, Carly and I stood outside Carly's waiting for her to unlock the door.

"And why is that?" I asked, curiously.

"I get to do all the stuff I want to in school, but all the time. Like eat and sleep."

Carly and I started laughing our heads off.

"That's so true!" Carly said, trying to catch her breath.

She finally got the door unlocked and we all entered.

"Did we just fall into a Hot-Tub Time Machine? Except it transports you to places because I swear this is Vegas." Sam said.

We were surrounded by small buildings, casinos, and a diorama of New York, New York.

Spencer was in the kitchen talking to Sasha about something. We all snuck our way around the mini Vegas and approached them.

"WHY?" Carly said bluntly and loudly.

Spencer calmly turned to face her. "It's a project for a magazine."

"Again, WHY!" Carly screamed again. I turned to Sasha and waved, and she did likewise, looking alarmed at Carly.

"It's what I do to pay the bills little sister that keeps screaming at me." Spencer said, smiling and at Carly's eye level.

"Nice diorama, Vegas huh?" Sam asked, walking past Sasha and digging through the fridge.

"Yeah, they want to promote Las Vegas and their budget makes it so that they can't actually go to Vegas so they asked me if they could build a 1-20th scale of it for them."

"How much are you getting paid for this?" I asked, fiddling with the Statue of Liberty.

"They said $5000, plus materials used for the diorama."

"They can fly to Vegas and shoot stuff for under $5000." Carly said, frowning.

"Who are you doing this for?" I asked.

"I dunno, all I know is that they're women, wear old fashioned dresses, and look really really sad." Spencer told me.

"Sounds like their Mormon." Sam said between bites of chili.

Everyone was silent for a second. "Well, that explains why they aren't going to Vegas then." Sasha simply said. The room exploded in laughter. After a few moments I kind of composed myself.

"You didn't ask who they were?" I asked, chest hurting from the laughter.

"I did! Religion isn't part of the questions I ask before I start a project for you."

"I never asked you to do a project for me." I flippantly responded.

Spencer turned towards his room. "Never mind!"

"Spencer! Aren't you going to tell them?" Sasha called to him just as he started to close his door.

"Oh Yeah! OW!" he cried out, turning right into the door he was shutting.

Sam, Carly and I snickered as Spencer got up off the floor and went to stand next to Sasha.

"We're getting married!" Spencer said, smiling as he looped his arm around Sasha's tiny frame.

"NO WAY!" Sam said, rushing towards them.

"Congrats you guys!" I said, moving towards Spencer but was cut off by Carly hugging Spencer.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to have a sister!" She squealed into Spencer's chest. "You need to work out more."

Sasha laughed as I moved to hug her. "Congratulations Sasha."

"Thanks Freddie." She said, smiling.

"So when are the bell's ringing?" Sam asked.

"Next summer hopefully." Spencer said

"That's awesome." I said.

"We should totally do an iCarly from wherever you guys gets married!" Sam said excitedly.

"I dunno, the last time we did a show from a wedding it didn't go so well." Carly said pessimistically.

"I think Spencer would pay for us to have the capabilities to do the show properly." I said, glancing at him.

"Sure, it's an important day and if you guys want to do a show about it I think that would be really fun." He compromised. Sam and Carly were wearing frowns on their faces.

"What?" Spencer asked sounding worried.

"That was such a cop-out." Sam said, as Carly nodded her agreement.

"Was not!" He defended himself.

"You haven't even bought a ring and you're already whipped." Sam smirked. Carly glanced from Sasha's hand to Sam to Spencer a couple of times very quickly.

"YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE A RING?" She shrieked. I covered my ears from her voice.

"No, but—"

"Do you know what a mess you're marrying?" Carly asked Sasha.

"Carly, I know what a mess I'm marrying. We'll be fine." She reassured her, also smiling at Spencer.

"But seriously, you didn't buy a ring?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well, he proposed last Saturday at dinner—"

"That's why they didn't have spaghetti tacos!" Carly exclaimed, finger in the air.

"And he said that he had a big project and that he didn't have the money to buy the ring and do the project at the same time."

"Why not?" Sam asked, turning back towards the kitchen.

"Keeping you three monsters happy isn't cheap." Spencer said.

"HEY!" Sam and I yelled simultaneously.. "Stop it!" We both raised our eyebrows. "No, you stop it!" "ARRRGH!"

I turned to Carly, who was clearly seeing red. "Someone's about to get beat down." I said, right before Carly charged.

"I AM NOT EXPENSIVE! I COULD ASK FOR A LOT MORE EXPENSIVE STUFF BUT NO!" She yelled, chasing Spencer around the room.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" Spencer asked, jumping over the coffee table.

"Nope, you're alone on this one." Sam said, as Sasha nodded.

I stepped in front of Carly, who blew right by me and kept chasing Spence.

"Nice stop Benson, no wonder you never played football." Sam quipped.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off.

"Dare you to tackle her." Sasha confidently said, looking at me directly.

"I'll pass, but I will—"

"UUHH!"

"Tackle Spencer." I said picking myself up, as Spencer was flat on the ground.

"What just happened?" He asked, still lying down.

"Fredward here manned up and took you DOWN." Sam smiled.

I smiled at Carly, who looked surprised. "BOOOMBA!" I triumphantly yelled.

"I would say 'Buy a ring next time' but since there won't be a next time here's this. Remember to name your first child BEFORE they're born. And don't name the poor kid Fredward." I told Spencer, helping him up.

"Thanks for the advice." Spence said, brushing himself off.

"You really need to go to the gym." Carly said seriously.

"Hey! He actually is really strong."

"Right…." Carls said, rolling her eyes. I HATE IT WHEN SHE ROLLS HER EYES.

"Ok, well I guess you don't want a hug then." I said, since she's been hugging me a lot lately.

"No!" She said, throwing herself against me.

"Hey Freddi—" A girl said behind me.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around, releasing Carly to find Zak, Caitlyn and Kimby all looking shocked. In front was the last person I wanted to see that. Not that I did anything wrong.

Haley.

_Oh Shit._


End file.
